US Tournament?
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: Seigaku as the representative of japan jr high tennis, goes to america to participate in a international jr high tournament. I don't think it's that good & I wrote this one a while back but what dyou think? pls give me suggestions! tnx in advanced
1. Chapter 1

**US Tournament**

**Summary:** Ryoma Echizen is well-known in America for being the prince of tennis because of winning 4 consecutive junior US tournaments and reaching the finals and winning at the previous US Open in which he was the youngest competitor at both. But, he wasn't at all that well-known in Japan and his team mates in Seigaku and rivals from other schools doesn't know a thing about it except for their captain and coach. What if they went to America for a tournament and word of the Prince of Tennis staying in America for a tournament is spreading? What if people, or rather, what if the regulars find out that their little Ochibi is the Prince of Tennis? New characters might appear.

**Disclaimer:** I am **NOT** Konomi Takeshi and therefore Prince for Tennis **IS NOT** mine. Plot of this fan fiction is **ALL** mine. Not actually all, I've taken some ideas from the series itself and some other fan fictions I've read. I haven't watched OVA yet.

**Legend:** **Bold** English_Italic_thought/ emphasize"quotation"said _**I&B**_thought in English**a/n: **author's note

**a/n:** Here's the thing… Pretend that they don't know Ryoga Echizen. Pretend that Tachibana knows that Ryoma is the PoT and that Ryoma was (though he probably really was) the number one player in his past school in America. Pretend that the whole America wants to see him. Pretend that he was the champion in the US Open he joined. And, most importantly, pretend that the others don't know that he is the Prince of Tennis!!! I'll be using their names as they're known more… (example, Ryoma's known as Ryoma and Syusuke's known as Fuji)

**SORRY** for the OOC-ness because I'm not good at recognizing personalities… and sorry if it's corny ok!? Frankly, I myself think it's corny… I'm so depressed… I'm not really good at this kind of things so… oh well!!!

You can suggest things… I don't mind!

nn;…

**Chapter 1 – America: Tournament**

Ryoma woke up when Nanako called him from down stairs and lazily changed into his uniform then went downstairs.

"Ohayo…" the freshman greeted half-heartedly then sat down for breakfast.

Well at least it was Japanese food and not some western food his mother usually makes.

He quickly ate breakfast and went out to meet Momoshiro who was already waiting.

"Hurry up Echizen or I'll be late too!" Momo exclaimed.

Ryoma rode with Momo to school then went to their morning practice.

"Oi! O'chibi!!! Momo!!! Ohayo!!!" called an ever excited voice.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momo called back as the red headed regular glomped Ryoma like that's unusual.

"Ah, Echizen, Momo! Ohayo" greeted the other boy's doubles partner.

"Oishi-senpai" Momo greeted again.

"Regulars! 20 laps for warm up!" their captain ordered as he went in the courts.

Before any addition to the number of laps that all knew was coming for them, they all sprinted around the courts non-stop until the final lap.

Breathing heavily they all rested until Tezuka called them over and told them that they will have to stay for an important announcement.

They all resumed to their classes. Luckily for Ryoma, it was their English class so he could continue his slumber that was interrupted earlier that day.

Ryoma was dreaming of his past life in America and somehow knew it was just a dream (duh!? He was just in the classroom. There's no way he could've gotten there so quickly) until his slumber was rudely interrupted by their teacher.

"ECHIZEN-KUN!!!"

Ryoma's head shot up and he looked innocently at his teacher.

"What is it, sensei?"

Well, that was just like Ryoma…

"Well, Mr. Echizen. It seems like you are confident that you can answer every question from 1-50 in your text book, am I correct?" His teacher told him arrogantly.

"I never implied anything like that." Ryoma said flatly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh really Echizen-kun. Then why were you sleeping just now?"

"I was sleepy. Sensei, please just tell me straight if you want me to answer everything." Ryoma said groggily.

The students around him were shocked and were whispering things like, "He can't be serious!" or "Those are the hardest questions in the book! He can't be"

"Yes, Echizen-kun. If you please…" Their teacher said satisfied that he had successfully embarrassed Ryoma Echizen in front of the whole class… Or so he thought…

Continuous writing can be heard then it finally stopped and whispers of praise and amazement instantly aroused.

"Sensei, will that be enough?"

Their teacher looked disbelievingly on the blackboard. "This can't be possible!" he muttered. Well, he was only a substitute so he didn't know what Echizen Ryoma was really capable of.

"Sensei, can I go back now?" Ryoma could have added the words 'to sleep' except he didn't want to provoke his teacher much more than he already had when he muttered "mada mada dane" as he walked back to his seat.

"Well done Echizen-kun" their teacher said reluctantly.

"Echizen! How'd you do that!?" Horio whispered as low as possible but enough for Ryoma to hear.

"I read the questions then wrote the answers" he said blankly. His usual bored expression plastered onto his face once more.

"What kind of answer is that!?" Horio asked with an absurd expression as Ryoma completely ignored him saying 'mada mada dane'.

What was he dreaming of again? Oh yeah, America… Well that was… uhm… unlikely…

Ryoma wondered but just set it aside as the day wore off and was finally time for their practice.

"What'd you think buchou's announcement gonna be?" Momo said as he wore his regular's jersey.

"Probably a new training menu from Inui-senpai" Ryoma replied with a smirk whilst he tied his shoe lace.

Momo paled as he imagined a new version of Inui's Juice with Inui's sinister laugh playing as a background.

"I certainly hope it doesn't have anything to do with his juices!" Momo replied quickly as he shook the thought out of his head.

"Me neither, nya!" Eiji seconded.

"Well, we'll find that out after practice right?" Oishi said pleasantly hiding the fact that he agreed with Momo and Eiji.

Then Ryoma opened the door and went into the courts only to meet Taka Burning again as he played Kaidoh, who obviously is having a hard time returning the shots.

"They've already started" Fuji said stopping beside Ryoma.

"Echizen!!! Wanna play me?" Momo offered.

"uhn" Ryoma said as he nodded his head and went in the court Momo was in.

"Well, I guess that I should practice as well." Fuji decided then went over to Oishi.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai" Ryoma said as he returned Momo's attack with the Drive B. Unfortunately for Momo, he wasn't quick enough to counter it since he was just landing from his dunk smash.

"My turn to serve" Ryoma said smugly. And served a Twist Serve.

It nearly hit Momo square on the face luckily he was able to avoid the ball though he fell backwards. Well that was better than being hit in the face with Ryoma Echizen's Twist Serve wasn't it?

"_Looks like he's power's up a notch…"_ Momo mused.

"Heh… Looks like you and Kaidoh-senpai are losing your touches." Ryoma said as he looked at Kaidoh.

Momo followed Ryoma's gaze and saw Kaidoh having a hard time coping with Taka's powerful attacks.

"There's no way I'm losing to him!!!" Momo shouted as he served.

"I'm your opponent so you won't really lose to him won't you?" Ryoma smirked as he got ready to serve once more.

"Teme! Who said I'll lose to you?" Momo shouted as he finally successfully returned Ryoma's twist serve.

"Who said it is really irrelevant because the outcome is and will be the same" Ryoma said as he countered Momo's return with a lob

"Heh! Wrong move!!!" Momo said as he jumped and hit the ball with his dunk smash.

Ryoma was in position and (**a/n: **imagine the effects for the move I'll mention) jumped as well with a smirk on his face and said "Mada mada dane" before he returned it with his finishing move otherwise known as Cyclone Smash

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to do that" Ryoma smirked

"You returned my dunk smash with your cyclone smash!" Momo said in disbelief

"I did it once before didn't I? I just did it again. Mada mada dane, senpai"

"Brat!"

"More like you really forgot about it… Looks like you're getting old, Momo-senpai…" Ryoma smirked once more for the nth time that day.

"You're provoking me again?" Momo said as he smiled the smile he smiles when someone kinda provokes him.

"Hm… maybe… Just serve Momo-senpai" Ryoma said as he went to his position.

"Alright! Alright!" Momo said as he served a dangan serve (**a/n:** It's the bullet serve I think…)

"Oishi you're really good!" Fuji complimented.

"Thank you Fuji. Your attacks were excellent as always!" Oishi answered back as they shook hands after their game.

"What are you talking about Oishi!? Of course Fuji's attacks were excellent! He's a tensai after all! Ne, Fuji!?" Eiji said as he glomped the said azure eyed senior.

Fuji just smiled at his friend and motioned for them to rest for a while.

The games went on for an hour or so then finally, practice was over.

"Regulars stay for some important announcements the others are dismissed!" Tezuka said briefly.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about that announcement"_ Ryoma thought as he tugged the brim of his cap lower, hiding his eyes.

After everyone finished changing, Tezuka and their coach made the announcement.

"We have been invited to participate in a tournament in America that's being held in 1 month's time." Sumire said and an instant whisper of excitement was heard from the regulars except from Ryoma and Tezuka.

"America, nya! That's so exciting ne Oishi!?" Eiji squirmed excitedly as he pulled Oishi into a one-armed hug.

"Specifically," she continued, "it's going to be held in New York."

Ryoma was having a bad feeling since none of the regulars knew except for their buchou what he'd accomplished. And naturally, he had no intention of breaking the news to any of them anytime soon. Not that he thinks that his team mates would go "Oh my God! Echizen's a famous dude from America!" and go all shocked and makes a big deal about it… It was possible with Eiji though but it'll just last for a little while… The main reason was because there's a chance that his team mates would go babbling in America and someone overhears them and then tells the press and the media then the press and the media tells America and he would be in big trouble…

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at 8 AM sharp. So be in the Tokyo National Airport by 7 AM don't be late!" Tezuka announced with a snap.

"Let's make this interesting. The late ones gets to drink my new and improved Super Upgraded Inui Juice Deluxe" Inui said as his glasses sparkled.

Now they were certain that everyone will be on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the late update!

**Chapter 2 – Plane: Prince of Tennis?**

No one wanted to be late especially because of the penalty that awaits those who will be.

"Ryoma-san wake up or you'll-" Nanako was cut off her sentence when she was Ryoma already dressed and eating breakfast. She was stunned to see Ryoma so early.

"_Maybe he's just excited"_ she thought cheerfully as she readied some things Ryoma might need for their team's travel.

Ryoma was running around the house grabbing stuff that he thinks might be useful.

"What's wrong with him this morning? This is the first time he woke up this early ever since I can remember!" Nanjiroh said as he watched his son stuff the things he had in his traveling bag.

"Maybe he's just excited." Rinko said smiling as she helped Ryoma.

"_There's no way I'm drinking one of Inui-senpai's juices!"_ Ryoma kept repeating in his head.

"Oi, seishounen!" Nanjiroh called as he walked nearer.

"What is it, Oyaji? I'm kinda busy here." Ryoma said as he packed some clothes.

"Your teammates doesn't know that you've won 4 titles there do they? That'll be a problem if one recognizes you and the rest follow." Nanjiroh stated sarcastically.

"What's the use of my cap if I don't use it?" Ryoma said smugly as he closed one of his bags.

"You'll see. They'll recognize you. I've been through that you know."

"But you don't care whether or not they know now do you?"

"heh!"

"They'll know only when I let them. Besides even though I'm known there, only a few knows how I really look like" Ryoma said finally as he stood up and went in the car with his father.

"The US Open aired your matches so many did see how you really look like especially since you were a wild card and the fact that even though you were a newbie, you were the actual winner… Yep… Sure… No one will recognize you…" Nanjiroh said even more sarcastic than before (if that was possible)

"Hmph… No need to worry, Old man"

"Who said I was worried?" Nanjiroh said as he started the engine of the car.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

Ryoma got out of the car when they reached the airport.

He was about to run at top speed but his father stopped him and looked at him seriously.

"Wha- What is it?" Ryoma stuttered when he looked at an unfamiliar expression on his father's face.

Ryoma thinking 'I'm going to die if I'm even a second late from our assembly' but then his father gave him a broad smile and said, "Bring me home some photos of hot women ok!?"

Ryoma's expression became annoyed and muttered, "Baka, Oyaji" as he turned around to walk towards the airport when his father added, "and good luck. Wipe 'em all out, Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled without looking back and replied, "Of course…"

His father grinned and whispered to himself, "arrogant brat." As he stepped back in the car and drove back home when a thought entered him.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

When Ryoma got inside everyone was already there but there were 4 additional people… wait, make that 6 additional people.

Sakuno, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Inoue and Shiba were also there.

"Ah, Ryoma-san Ohayo" Shiba greeted.

"Ryoma-kun, aren't you glad that you're returning to America for another tournament?" Inoue asked him while smiling pleasantly.

"Uh… I guess so…" Ryoma said yawning as his lack of sleep came back to haunt him

"Well everyone's here." Sumire said as she approached her team.

"Well let's just say that none of us wants to be late for this." Oishi said.

"I just got here on time cause I didn't want to drink Inui's something juice!!!" Eiji said.

"New and Improved Super Upgraded Inui Juice Deluxe." Inui said creeping on Eiji.

"Waaa! I-NU-I!!! Don't creep up on me like that!!!" Eiji said hiding behind Oishi.

"I'll just announce that I will be adding new ingredients to my Inui Juices for the US Tournament." Inui said as he smiled sadistically complete with shining glasses.

All of them paled except Fuji, who commented "I'm looking forward to that, Inui." And Tezuka who's expression was just impassive except for the fact that one of his eyebrows twitched.

"Ah, Fuji!!! Have you forgotten what Inui's Aozu did to you that last time you drunk it!?" Eiji said as he pointed at Inui accusingly.

Fuji's left eyebrow twitched but nevertheless he remained smiling PLEASANTLY.

"Maa ne…" was the tensai's only remark at the memory of Aozu.

"Not only that but Inui-senpai's akazu was also… disgusting…" Kachiro whispered to Katsuo, the last word being said for lack of a better word to describe the awfulness of the said drink. (**a/n:** is it even considered a drink!?)

"Okay, let's go now." Sumire said.

"Matte!!!" a girl's voice was heard.

"Tomo-chan! But I thought you weren't allowed to come." Sakuno said as she looked puzzled.

"I persuaded my parents and they allowed me to come too." She panted. "I am on time right?"

"Just made it, nya!" Eiji said as he patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Good thing cause if you were late for even just a second you could've drunk Inui's Juice." Oishi added.

Tomoka paled as she thought how close to death she might have come.

"Let's go. Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka lead the way along with their coach. They followed without complaints.

Then they filled up some documents and went inside the plane.

Inoue and Shiba sat next to the seats where Momo and Ryoma were sitting. Tomoka and Sakuno sat together. Eiji and Oishi sat on the seats behind Momo and Ryoma's. Eiji was behind Ryoma and Oishi was behind Momo. Inui and Kaidoh sat on the seats in front of Inoue and Shiba while Tezuka and Fuji sat in front of Momo and Ryoma. Kachiro and Katsuo sat behind the Golden pair and Horio sat behind them. Sumire sat in front of Fuji and Tezuka.

Some announcements were made for the passengers. It was an early flight so some seats weren't occupied but the plane was still packed with people.

Eiji was so excited that Oishi had to calm him down every minute or so. Momo was stuffing his face with food while Ryoma just returned to his slumber. Inui and Kaidoh were talking about Kaidoh's new training menu and the others were just talking.

"Ryoma-kun, can I talk to you?" Inoue asked Ryoma as the latter looked up to him.

"Sure" he said as he followed Inoue and Shiba down the aisle.

"Ryoma, you do know that you're well known in America as 'The Prince of Tennis' especially because of your 4 titles, right?" Inoue started.

Ryoma nodded. Duh? It was him so of course he knew!

"Well, don't you think your team mates ought to know that since people would literally come on to you and ask something off you? It's also essential for your protection as well." He continued.

Ryoma considered this for a while, he _was_ a _tad_ famous for winning consecutive tournaments and that fame multiplied when he kicked the butts of his opponents in the previous US Open sooo…

He was about to agree since he DIDN'T want to be squashed to death by people who wanted to meet him or get killed by sadistic, envious people but he also DIDN'T think he can escape alive from Eiji's bear-hug-of-death and non-stop rants from his other team members ESPECIALLY Horio. He didn't want to be bugged when he wants to win the tournament.

"I can take care of myself you know. And people won't know about me until I let them… or if you tell them" Ryoma said as he went back and stopped again then added, "Could you not tell anyone for a while? I really don't want to get killed by Kikumaru-senpai."

Both of them thought for a while then nodded then said, "alright then". After all, this was Ryoma's decision so who were they to question that? And they also don't think that anyone would be able to survive Eiji's hyper-bear-hug-of-death.

"Oh! And one more thing, they also don't know that I won the US Open when I left and before I came back…"

The 2 reporters halted and then nodded towards Ryoma then went back to their seats.

"What's Up, Echizen? What did they say?" Momo asked after he swallowed the last bit of food he had in his mouth.

"Nothing" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that?" Momo asked again.

"Nothing" he repeated.

"Alrigh—Ahh!!! Eiji-senpai! That's mine!!!" Momo shouted as his teammate ate his sushi.

Ryoma sighed and…

"mada mada dane…"

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n: **sorry if the chapter is short when I haven't updated in days… please give suggestions if you have any, that is…

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Match: The new Inui Juice**

They still had 2 hours before they reach their destination. Some just smiled at them (finding them amusing to look at) complimenting them on how energetic they were. Though some of the passengers don't really appreciate the noise the regulars are making.

"**You tennis players really have a lot of confidence in yourself now do you?**" a blonde haired guy with green eyes said in fluent English. We assume that he's an American.

Ryoma looked up while the others were wondering what he was saying except Tezuka, Fuji and of course Ryoma himself.

"**How about a match when we reach America then?**" he said.

"**Eh? Sure you want to?**" Ryoma replied in English, "**Very well, I'll be the one to play you. The other two who can understand you are WAY too good for you.**"

"O'chibi! What did he say?!" Eiji complained for he didn't understand their conversation.

Ryoma ignored Eiji and turned to Tezuka.

"Buchou, is it alright?"

"Yes. That may help us learn some techniques."

"**You're an American right?**" Inoue asked the guy.

"**Yes I'm Gabe Seinter**." He replied.

"**Uhm, Mr. Gabe, I think it's a bad idea for you to play with him espe**-." Inoue was cut his sentence when Ryoma interrupted.

"It's alright, Inoue-san. Buchou said it's fine right?"

"**Hmph! I'll teach you to respect your elders**." Gabe said smugly. (**a/n:** mind you, Gabe can understand Japanese)

"**Are you really that old?**" Ryoma said while smirking.

"**Why you! Heh! I'll crush you!**"

"**hmm… We'll see who gets crushed…**" Ryoma said turning towards the window, dismissing their conversation.

"**hm, Right…**" Gabe replied lamely as he went back to his seat.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn him…" Inoue said with a he's-hopeless' look on his face.

"O'chibi! What was that!!!?" Eiji said.

"Well, Kikumaru-san that guy there challenged Ryoma-san into a tennis match." Inoue explained.

"Oh really?! Go! O'chibi!!! Don't lose to that guy or you'll have to be the first one to drink Inui's Juice!!!" Eiji shouted. Inui nodded in agreement and was about to get the sample but was stopped by Eiji and others who didn't even want to see or/and smell it.

Ryoma paled, _"There's no way I'm drinking that!"_ but what he really said was, "zettai yadda"

After some more minutes they arrived at America.

"**Now come with me. I know a place where we can play**." Gabe said in English.

Ryoma nodded and followed while tugging his cap lower.

"**I'll be the umpire**." Inoue offered.

"**Yeah sure**." Gabe replied uninterestedly.

"_He's just a first year smug! What can he possibly do against me? This game is surely mine!" _he thought confidently. (**a/n:** Baka! evil laugh)

They both approached the net.

"Which" Ryoma asked.

"I'll just give you the first service." He replied.

"He's gonna regret that, nya!" Eiji said.

Oishi, Fuji and Momo nodded in agreement.

"That is if Echizen will use 'that' move" Momo added.

"No. I'm sure the enemy is expecting Echizen to serve a light one so there's 100 that he'll still be sorry either way." Inui said as he pushed his glasses higher making them glint.

"So what are you suppose to be in their group? Are you just some random wanna-be tennis player first year?" Gabe said as he went to his position.

"Hm… Maybe…" Ryoma replied as his left eyebrow twitched at the long and vulgar remark. He was going to crush him for that…

"The best of one set Match! Echizen to Serve!" Inoue said.

"Go! O'chibi!!!" Eiji cheered.

"Before you serve, I would just like you to know that the loser will drink my 'with added ingredients special newly revised penal-tea'. Echizen, please translate that to your opponent if he doesn't understand a single word I'm saying." Inui said as he took out his infamous data notebook.

"Did you understand my senpai's penalty?" Ryoma said as he made the ball bounce.

"Yes. He said that the loser will have to drink that penalty thing right?" Gabe said, "Now serve!"

"Hmm…" Ryoma said as he threw the ball in the air.

"_This should be a slow one… heh!" _Gabe thought.

Ryoma hit the ball. It was a fast serve but not a twist. (ace!)

"15-love!" Inoue said.

"_What!? That can't be!"_ Gabe thought as he eyed the freshman in shock. He looked at where the ball bounced and it had a faint dent.

"_No! That was just a coincidence!" _Gabe convinced himself.

"Told you." Inui said as he scribbled data on his notebook. "Ii data"

"It's not like anybody contradicted to your prediction, Inui-senpai" Momo said with a sweat drop

Then Ryoma served again.

"_I won't be fooled again!"_ Gabe shouted through his mind.

"The Twist Serve!" Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio chorused.

The ball hit Gabe squarely on the face.

"30-love!" Inoue said and grinned when he notice what hand Ryoma's using to play.

"_He's just using his right hand…"_

"_No way! That freshman can use such an advance technique!?"_ Gabe thought in shock once again.

It went on until Ryoma won his service game.

"Game! Echizen! 1 game to love!"

"You know, it'll taste good. Inui-senpai's penal-tea…" Ryoma smirked as he readied.

"Good for you cause you'll be the one to drink it." Gabe said as he served.

"Too slow!" Ryoma shouted as he returned the shot easily.

"15 –love!"

"_No way! He returned my serve and said it was slow!? I'll crush this arrogant freshman!" _Gabe thought losing his patience, his grip becoming tighter.

The game went on.

"Game! Echizen 5 games to love!"

"hmmm… I thought you were going to crush me? I'm waiting…" Ryoma said temptingly.

A vein showed up in Gabe's forehead indicating that he already lost his patience.

"DAMN YOU BRAT!!! YOU BETTER NOT CHICKEN OUT!!!" Gabe shouted as he served.

"You know, I've heard that line somewhere before…" Ryoma muttered.

Ryoma then returned it with a lob.

Gabe was about to smash the ball when his rage got the better of him and threw his racket squarely on Ryoma's forehead which made the freshman fall back. (**a/n:** you know this is more like the event in episode 1 so feel free to just imagine some American dude playing the role of Sasabe Jr. .…)

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno screamed.

"Ryoma-san!" Shiba exclaimed disbelievingly.

"O'chibi!" Eiji shouted, "That was dirty!" He shouted as he pointed accusingly at Gabe.

"Echizen!" Horio and the others chorused excluding Tezuka who just narrowed his eyes dangerously. After all, his pillar of support was just hit by a racket!

Fuji's eyes opened with a dangerous and worried gaze.

"Hm.. I'm sorry. The racket slipped out of my hand." Gabe reasoned innocently. His remark earned various reactions like, "What do you mean 'slipped'!? You threw it at him!!!" which was from Momo, "That bastard" from Kaidoh, and various glares from the team.

"Crush him, Ochibi!!!" from Eiji.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Inoue asked as he went to where Ryoma was.

Ryoma was down on the ground holding his forehead as blood dripped from the wound.

"Hmmm… You know you're just like that guy I met. He also threw his racket at me. And like him…" Ryoma said as he stood up.

"…Your grip is weak…" Ryoma stated flatly as he looked at straight in the eye, blood dripping down his face from the wound on his forehead. (**a/n:** KAWAII!! XD)

"WHAT!?" Gabe shouted angrily and stared at Ryoma in disbelief. The kid was humiliating him!!!

Ryoma then walked back to the service line and got ready to serve. (He already wiped the blood though little blood is still dripping)

Ryoma served and the ball hit Gabe on the face.

"15-love" He stated blankly

"Looks like I'm not needed here." Inoue said as he walked towards Shiba and the others.

"Sorry, sorry… I lost control of the ball…" Ryoma smirked, "30-love"

"40-love" Ryoma then served again.

It hit him again. His face was full of bruises.

"Game and Match." Ryoma stated finally.

"As expected" Fuji said smiling again.

"No! I won't accept defeat from a freshman!!!" Gabe shouted.

"Hmmm! You know that guy said that too… What was his name? Come to think of it, I felt like we recreated my match against him. Oh well, I don't mind another game…" Ryoma then went back to the service line and said…

"mada mada dane…"

Then served, "15-love"

"You should give up now Gabe-kun. Echizen already gave you a handicap but still won a love game you know" Momo said smugly, trying his best not to burst out laughing as he saw the-guy-who-threw-the-racket-at-Echizen's-face's face. It looked like Ryoma was the one who threw a room of rackets at him.

"A handicap?" Gabe whispered and turned to Ryoma just in time to see him put his racket onto his left hand and served the ball and it landed right beside Gabe who was now sitting on the ground.

"_WHAT!? He- he's left handed!?" _He thought in disbelief.

"Gabe-san, good luck on Inui-senpai's penal-tea…" Ryoma said as he tugged his cap lower and walk back to meet his team mates.

"Echizen, it's 'with added ingredients special newly revised penal-tea'" Inui said as he appeared behind Gabe with a glass of penal-tea and handed the glass to Gabe. "Whatever" was Ryoma's comment.

"Wha-what is this thing!?" Gabe said as he eyed the glass.

The liquid was purple with some mix of black and brown.

"Drink it. I recommend it." Fuji said.

"Don't worry. It's MOSTLY food and it's good for the body"

He drank it thinking that there wasn't any harm in drinking the strange drink except if it was poisoned but these guys don't seem that bad so he obliged… Wrong move…

His face took different shades of purple and he choked before fainting.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n:** Actually, all of them can understand English, just not too well so it's considered that they can't. But in the anime, I think some of them like Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe etc… can speak in English. Also, some of the Americans I might mention in the future except some special guests can understand Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - **

Gabe woke up in a limousine.

"Whe-where am I?" he said as he sat up.

"Finally awake huh?" Ryoma said while smiling smugly.

"You!? Where the hell am I!?" He shouted.

Ryoma looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world (**a/n:** which maybe he was… oh wait… that one's Horio so maybe the second stupidest… tee hee!) then tugged his cap down and replied, "Isn't it obvious that you're in a car?"

Gabe shook his head to dismiss his previous question, "Just who are you anyway?! You said that you were a wanna-be first year in your team and yet you defeated me!" he shouted.

"I didn't say anything like that or can't you just understand Japanese? All I said was 'maybe'." Ryoma stated flatly once more and resumed his sightseeing through the window.

"Then just who are you!?" Gabe asked again.

"Well, Gabe-san sorry to disappoint you but Echizen isn't just a wanna-be first year as you rudely put it." Oishi explained, a little annoyed (**a/n:** Oishi is annoyed!!!) at how this stranger addressed their teammate.

Gabe turned finally realizing that he and Ryoma weren't the only ones in the car.

"Then just who is he!?" Gabe asked nearly losing his patience.

"Shall I introduce him from his name?" Oishi asked politely.

"Yeah sure. I didn't really listen to his name…" he was a complete idiot, you see.

"Are you stupid!? We've been mentioning his name ever since before we met you and yet you still don't know?" Momo said sarcastically.

"It's not like I'm exceptionally fluent in your language!" Gabe retorted.

"It's a name not a word, baka!" Momo retorted back.

The two were now commencing a glaring competition.

"He is Ryoma Echizen. He is the only first year regular tennis player in our school, Seishun Gakuen otherwise known as Seigaku. He's also the number one junior high player in Japan… I think, aside from Tezuka, that is." Oishi said dominantly as he stopped the two from arguing further.

"E-Echizen? R-Ryoma Echizen!?" Gabe repeated.

"Why? Do you know Echizen?" Fuji asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh yeah! Echizen did stay here before he went to Japan right?" Momo said

Ryoma glared at Gabe from under his cap.

"N-no, not really…" Gabe replied uneasily seeing Ryoma's glare made him think that he didn't want him to tell them that he was the Prince of Tennis plus nearly winning a Grand Slam tournament not so long ago.

"_Well, at least that explains why he defeated me in a love game..."_ Gabe thought in a relieved way because it means that he was not getting worse at tennis.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Gabe asked.

"To the Plaza Hotel" Fuji smiled, "At least that's what Mr. Dan told us."

"WHAT!? You're going to stay in such a grand hotel!?" Gabe shouted.

"Well, America did invite us in the tournament so I think they would do their best to treat us as important guests." Sumire said and added in her thought, '_especially Ryoma.'_

"**We're here**" Dan said in fluent English as he opened the door for them.

"**Thank you.**" Ryoma replied as he stepped out of the car and porters took their luggage for them and greeted them with welcoming smiles and went inside the Hotel.

"Uhm, Echizen-san could I talk to you for a while?" Gabe asked politely and shyly.

The others were wondering why Gabe was being so polite now considering the fact that he wanted to crush Ryoma earlier that day.

"Uh… um… Yadda… Maybe later…" Ryoma then put his forefinger on his lips signaling Gabe to be quiet. (**a/n:** ok, that's OOC)

The other's curiosity was aroused when Ryoma did it but curiosity was instantly replaced with amazement as they entered the Hotel.

"**Welcome to the Plaza Hotel. Are you Seigaku?**" The lady asked in English.

"**Yes, we are.**" Ryoma answered seemingly because he was one of the few people in their team who could speak in English.

Ryoma then walked forward and talked to the lady.

"**What's your name, sir?**" the lady asked formally.

"**It's Ryoma Echizen.**" Ryoma answered.

"**Ryoma Echizen? A so you're… very well then. Mr. Echizen, Mr. Dan will take you and your friends to your room. Please enjoy your stay here.**" The lady then handed Ryoma the keys with a smile and gave him a "good luck". Ryoma then gave the keys to Dan. (**a/n:** Mind you it isn't Dan Taichi from Yamabuki but he will be appearing later on…)

"Good thing O'chibi could speak in English! Way to go O'chibi!" Eiji said.

"But what I can't understand is, why is it that almost everyone who hears Echizen's name repeats it seemingly like they know him?" Fuji said as he placed his forefinger on his cheek.

"Maybe they do." Sumire said smirking at Ryoma.

Ryoma glared at their coach.

"We're here now" Dan said as he opened the door, exposing a huge room with high class furniture with a television and sound system. There were other doors in it. They all assumed that those were their rooms.

The regulars picked their room and Ryoma took Gabe with him into a random room that no one else picked then closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryoma asked sitting down on his bed.

Gabe dropped his luggage by the door and walked over to Ryoma.

"**I'm sorry for the way I acted!**" Gabe said in English as he bowed down.

"Uh…hm…Okay? Why is it that you're acting like this again?" Ryoma asked confusedly.

"**Because you're Ryoma Echizen! You're the Prince of Tennis! You won all 4 titles in just 1 and a half year! On top of that, you won a Grand Slam tournament and you were the youngest competitor then! I idolize you so much! And yet I can't believe I called you a brat and hurt you like that…**" his voice faded.

Ryoma's face was deadpan and his eyes were just staring at Gabe impassively.

"Is…that it?" Ryoma said after Gabe's praises to the all great Prince of Tennis, "So you admit that you purposely threw your racket at me?"

Gabe jumped a bit but nodded in defeat not long after.

"I'm not Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma said flatly.

"What!? But your friends and team mates call you Ryoma Echizen and that guy with black hair-!"

"Oishi-senpai"

"-told me that you were Ryoma Echizen!!!"

"Well, Gabe-san. Tell me this. Did any of them mention me being The Prince of Tennis or earning 4 titles in just 1 and a half year? Surely if I am they would tell you with pride, but did they?" Ryoma said looking away from Gabe and tugged his cap down.

He didn't really wanna lie to someone who looks up to him that much but he didn't also want the other regulars and especially the whole of America to find out that he was the prince of Tennis. On second thought, he didn't really care whether or not he looks up to him since he didn't ask anyone to admire him that much. And of course weak players would freak out if they find out that he was _the_ Ryoma Echizen the son of the Samurai Nanjiroh Echizen and the Prince of Tennis.

"Ryoma, don't you feel bad that you have to lie to a person who thinks of you as a God?" their coach walked inside the room closing the door behind her.

"_I knew I should have locked the door!"_ Ryoma thought, "No" he replied

"You mean he really is the-!" Gabe was acting like he was younger than Ryoma.

Sumire silenced him.

"But remember. This is just a secret. No one is to find out that Ryoma is the Prince of Tennis okay? Even the other regulars." Their coach said.

"Sure but in one condition! Give me an autographed picture of you and you'll let me watch you play!" Gabe demanded.

"Sure!" Sumire answered for Ryoma.

"Wait!" Ryoma protested.

"Shut up Ryoma or I'll make you drink Inui's juice!" Sumire snapped.

"What!? But-!" Ryoma tried to protest again but was being ignored.

"Okay! It's a deal! I'll be back here tomorrow for the autograph and see you practice!" Gabe concluded as he went out of the room.

Ryoma glared at their coach.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! What was that about?!" Ryoma protested.

"Well, Ryoma, You didn't want anyone else to know right? What's better, one knowing who you are or the whole of America knowing you're here and your team mates knowing who you are?" Sumire replied.

"Demo, Ryuzaki-sensei! What if he's a spy!? Didn't you think of that before you said yes to him?" Ryoma pointed out. He didn't really think of it like that. He just didn't want anyone who hit him with a racket watch him play rather than getting crushed by him. But now that he thought about it, it was a possibility that he's a spy from another team.

"Why are you so worked up? But yeah, you're right that will be a problem…" Sumire contemplated but was interrupted when…

"What's a problem, nya?"

"Kikumaru-senpai!? What are you doing in my room?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, me, Momo and Fuji were going to explore the Hotel. Would you like to come, nya, O'chibi?" Eiji asked as he glomped Ryoma.

"Ah, sure…" Ryoma said uncertainly then looked back at their coach.

"What's wrong, O'chibi?" Eiji asked looking at Ryoma.

"Nothing." Ryoma replied.

"Don't worry Ryoma. I'll handle him." Sumire assured him.

Ryoma nodded and went with Eiji, Momo and Fuji to explore the Hotel.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n:** okay! That's another chapter!!! Can you help me? Would you like this fic to be yaoi or not? If you want it then tell me and suggest a pairing… other schools will be popping up soon so you can include them but if this would be a yaoi fic then the relationship between the characters would only develop as the fic goes on. Tee hee! Please suggest, I'll appreciated them all!!!

R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

People were whispering excitedly around the four Seigaku regulars.

"I wonder what they're talking about nya! I wish I could understand English better!" Eiji whined as they passed some hotel guest.

"Would you like me to translate, Eiji?" Fuji offered.

"Could you really!? Waa!!! Sure!!! Thanks Fuji!" Eiji hugged his friend as a sign of gratitude.

"No problem" Fuji replied.

Ryoma wasn't sure he wanted Fuji to translate. He understood every word they were saying.

"**The lady I talked to earlier said that the Prince of Tennis is here in this hotel with his team mates!**_" _a man on their right said to a girl around 13-15 years old most probably his daughter.

"**Really!? I'm a big fan of him! I wish I could meet him!**_"_ The girl replied enthusiastically.

"**I'm quite sure you will. You are staying in one hotel aren't you? Well, who knows? Maybe you've met him already. Do you know what he looks like, Angela?**_" _The man said to his daughter.

"**No, but I became a fan of him because I've heard from my friends that he's really cute and is just 12 and a half years old but he already won 4 titles in just 1 and a half year! And my friend also told me that he won that big tournament not so long ago!**_"_ The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"**He must be very good then!**" the girl's father said as he laughed encouragingly.

"He's the same age as Echizen!" Momo whispered.

"**Well do you know his name? I could check with the lady in the entrance where his room is so you could meet him**_." _The man replied with a smile.

Ryoma's heart skipped a beat. This was it! Eiji's gonna kill him with his bear-hug-of-doom!!! What if they knew his name? Fortunately, the girl's reply was…

"**No unfortunately not. But people who checks in, in this Hotel gives their details right? I'll call one of my friends to give me he's details**_." _The girl then took her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Wow! Fuji! You're really good!" Eiji complimented.

"Thanks. Would you like to hear what she's saying?" Fuji offered again.

"Yeah!" Eiji and Momo chorused.

"**Oh! So he's from Japan? Hmmm, I hope he can understand English! What? He's a fluent speaker? And in every match, he's wearing a white cap with his initial? That's so cool! Hey, Mika, What's he's name?**_" _Angela asked her friend on the other line.

Ryoma was doing his best not to feel uneasy. He wished greatly that someone would interrupt them. His prayers were answered.

"Echizen? Momoshiro? Kikumaru-san? Fuji-kun?" a voice behind them exclaimed.

"Tachibana-kun!" the 4 chorused.

Ryoma sighed in relief.

"_just in time" _he thought as he heard the girl say his name in a whisper.

"**so****he's name is something like Ryoma Echizen… What? You're not sure? Well, anyway, it was still a great help… Thanks Mika! Love ya! bye!**"

Hopefully no one heard that.

"Tachibana-san, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked.

"Well, it's not just me. Shinji and Kamio are here as well. The rest of Fudomine will follow tomorrow." Tachibana replied, "We're here to watch your game.'

"We appreciate the support" Fuji said politely.

"oh! Waa!!! Fuji! We didn't get to find out who the Prince of Tennis is!" Eiji whined.

"The Prince of Tennis?" Tachibana echoed then looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked back at him innocently.

"Ah! The Prince of Tennis is famous here in America so I'm sure someone around here is bound to know who he is. Ne, Ryoma-kun?" Tachibana said leaning towards Ryoma.

"Haaa!? Ochibi! D'you know who the Prince of Tennis is?" Eiji asked.

"Hmmm," Ryoma smirked, "I used to live here so… maybe…"

"Stubborn as usual" Tachibana said as he smiled in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"Hmmm. I give up… Good Luck in finding out who he is then… I need to find those two before they get lost in here. Just a tip, don't look around too much. He might be so close to you that you might just overlook him. See you around." Tachibana bowed and turned away to find his team mates

"Come on, Echizen! Tell us!" Momo pleaded as they went up the stairs.

"Yadda…" Ryoma refused.

Unfortunately, the girl, Angela, heard the name.

"**Echizen? Wait that's…**_"_

The girl then summoned up her courage and went towards the Seigaku Regulars.

"**Uhm… Excuse me? Are you Mr. Ryoma Echizen?**" she asked in English.

"_No wait! Fuji-senpai understands English!"_ Ryoma thought then their coach's words sprouted in his head.

**-Flashback-**

"Well, Ryoma, You didn't want anyone else to know right? What's better, one knowing who you are or the whole of America knowing you're here and your team mates knowing who you are?"

**-End Flashback-**

Ryoma tugged Fuji's shirt signaling that he had something to whisper.

"Don't translate our conversation to Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai. Himitsu!" Ryoma whispered to Fuji's ear.

"Sure." Fuji replied.

"**I'm not Ryoma Echizen, I'm sorry**." Ryoma lied. His expression was blank and it was really convincing because he didn't seem to be surprised in the least.

"**You know, you're a pretty bad liar. I heard your friend there call you 'Echizen' you know**." Angela insisted.

"**You must've misheard. I'm Ryo Echigo**." Ryoma replied bluntly.

Fuji held back a laugh and ending up chuckling softly.

"**Oh. I'm very sorry. But you are tennis players right, Mr. Echigo?**" Angela asked, now blushing for her mistake, "**You see, I became fond of tennis because of the person I thought you were.**"

"**Yes we are tennis players. In fact we're here for a tournament. We're from Japan you see**." Fuji interrupted.

"**Really? Is it the international junior high competition that's being held within a month?**" she asked thrilled.

"**Well, I'm not quite sure but our coach did say that it's being held in a month so we're starting practice tomorrow**." Fuji replied.

"**Can you tell me what school you're from?" **

"**Certainly. We're from Seishun Gakuen or you could say Seigaku.**" Fuji said smiling (isn't he always smiling?).

"**Seigaku!? My friend told me that Mr. Echizen goes to that school! So! Is he your team mate?**" Angela looked at both of them enthusiastically.

Fuji and Ryoma sweat dropped. What should they say?

"**Yes he is.**" Fuji answered. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"**Can I meet him!?**"

"**Uhm… no. Maybe if you watch the tournament, you'll see him. You can wait can't you?**" Fuji asked politely.

"**Uh… That's no fun! Well, I have no choice now do I?... Wait! I'm staying here at this Hotel as well! So maybe, I can meet him at your practice!**" Angela said with revived hopes.

"**No**" Ryoma said flatly.

"**What!? Why not!?**" she shouted.

"**Because we don't want other people gathering our data.**" Ryoma replied with an impassive expression.

"**Yeah, we've already got Inui for that.**" Fuji seconded.

"**But I won't! Why the hell would I want your data!? I'm only interested in Mr. Echizen!**" the girl protested.

"**We** **don't know about that…**" Ryoma said tugging his cap again.

"**Well, Echizen's also a regular so our reason covers him as well**." Fuji said calmly.

"**Hmph! You're lying! You aren't Seigaku! And that's why you don't want me to meet Ryoma Echizen because you don't really know him!**" Angela insisted.

"**Believe what you want to believe, we don't really care.**" Ryoma stated.

"**I can't believe that a fool like you is a team mate of Mr. Ryoma! I bet you don't come close to his playing style.**" Angela said smugly.

"**I thought we weren't Seigaku…**" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Fuji! Ochibi! We need to go or Tezuka's gonna make us run laps tomorrow!" Eiji complained. (in Japanese)

"Sure Eiji. **I'm sorry, Ms. Angela but our team mate here says that we have to go or else our captain's gonna make us run laps tomorrow morning. We'll just expect you in the tournament**." Fuji said politely.

Ryoma then added as he walked away… "mada mada dane…"

"**What was that?**" Angela called back.

"**Even if I repeat, I'm quite sure you won't understand**." Ryoma replied.

"**How does he know that? Hm! Damn brat! I was older than him but acted like it didn't matter! My efforts were wasted! Well, at least I know he's in that tournament! I can't wait!**" Angela then went back to her room which turns out to be underneath Seigaku's room.

Angela went in her room and looked outside the balcony.

"**Oh what do we have here? I'm so lucky!**"

Meanwhile in Seigaku's room.

"Regulars! Tomorrow, Fudomine, Hyotei, and other school's representatives will help us practice. But even if it's just practice, no slacking off!!!" Sumire told her team, "Now get some rest!"

"Don't let your guards down!" Tezuka commanded.

"Hai!"

They went to their respective rooms and turned in for the night

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n:** So, how was it?


	6. Chapter 6

**6..**

The next morning, there was a knock on Ryoma's door.

"Echizen wake up! Practice will begin in 30 minutes!" Momo's voice was heard.

Ryoma, not wanting to run laps so early in the morning, took a bath and wore his red and white shirt. And black shorts then his white rubber shoes.

He went out of the room yawning. Then Fuji went over. He was wearing a light-blue shirt with a white collar and apricot shorts.

"**Echizen, you owe me an explanation from yesterday**." Fuji whispered in English so no one understood.

"**Fuji-senpai, you don't need to ask me. I know you already know the answer to your question. You are, after all, a tensai aren't you?**" Ryoma replied as he put on his cap.

"**Well, I do have an idea but I want to confirm it.**" Fuji said as he smiled pleasantly.

"**I'm not fond of telling long dramatic stories about me so just ask, Fuji-senpai.**" Ryoma replied flatly.

"**Okay, Echizen are you the Prince of Tennis then?**" Fuji somehow expected Ryoma to hesitate but was proven wrong when Ryoma answered.

"**Hn**" Ryoma answered directly.

"Well, that's all the confirmation I needed." Fuji said.

"**Then why d' you hide it from us?**" Fuji asked again.

"**I still am. And no specific reason**." Ryoma said as he sat on the couch.

"**Do you want me to keep it as a secret?**" Fuji asked as he sat down beside Ryoma.

"**Do as you wish**" Ryoma replied quickly.

Fuji of course kept it a secret for he thinks it'll be interesting if others will find out the truth later than sooner.

"Oi Echizen! Fuji-senpai! Ohayo!" Horio greeted as he passed by both of them.

"Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai, Ohayo." Kachiro and Katsuo chorused.

"R-Ryoma-kun, Ohayo!" Sakuno greeted as she blushed furiously, "Ah Fuji-senpai Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!" The 2 regulars greeted back the younger one not so enthusiastically.

"Oi! Echizen! Fuji-senpai! Wanna grab something to eat? There's a buffet down stairs." Momo called. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and carrying his tennis bag with him.

"Sure but don't make a pig out of yourself, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said as he held the brim of his cap, took his own tennis gear and went down with the rest of the regulars, Horio, Sakuno, Kachiro and Katsuo.

They stopped on the stairs as Tezuka said their schedule.

"After breakfast, we'll go to the tennis courts which are reserved only for our practices. The representative of the other schools will be joining us later on after we play by ourselves. Inui will tell us the schedule for the practice match later on." Tezuka explained.

"Eat for 30 minutes and we'll meet in the courts, understood!?" Sumire confirmed.

"Hai" The regulars replied then grabbed things to eat.

"Bet you on anything that Atobe will be there in our practice match." Oishi said as they ate.

"I agree, nya! He won't lose an opportunity to show off." Eiji agreed as he chewed his food.

"_**Huh! There they are! So, they're really tennis players?**__"_ Angela came towards the Seigaku Regulars.

"**Good Morning, Mr. Echigo**."

All the Seigaku regulars stopped eating and looked at Ryoma except for Fuji who just remained smiling.

"Echizen, is this girl referring to you?" Inui asked eyeing the freshman.

"Echizen, did she just call you 'Echigo'?" Taka asked.

Eiji burst out laughing.

"I-isn't that the name that Inui came up with when O'chibi found Horio's racket!?" Eiji struggled to speak properly between laughter.

Tezuka just looked at Ryoma impassively and continued eating.

"**Uhm excuse me, but do you know Ryoma Echizen?**" Angela asked Tezuka in English who looked back at her with cold eyes.

"**I'm quite sure you've already met him**." Tezuka stated (in English) simply and then ordered the team to go to the courts.

"_**hmph! What a scary guy that was! But he was cute… Well, anyway! I can see them through my balcony anyway!**__"_ Angela thought as she went up to her room and to the balcony.

"_**Here I'll be able to see Ryoma Echizen!**__"_ she thought happily as she looked down.

The regulars were already on court putting on their power ankles and some wrist weights as well though, of course, Angela didn't know what they were doing.

"_**Why don't they just start their darn practice!?**__"_ Angela shouted through her mind impatiently.

Then warm up. Then she heard the guy she asked earlier on tell the others something but of course, she couldn't understand because they were speaking in Japanese. Well, that didn't matter to her. All she wanted to find out was which one of these players is Ryoma Echizen. And all she needed to do to find that out was to listen to the names each person will say and who will respond.

On the courts…

"Gather up! We'll do warm up first! Inui will explain the rest…" Tezuka declared.

"Those who wouldn't make it through 1 lap within 50 seconds will have to drink my 'with added ingredients, the new and improved Upgraded Penal-tea'. There are 20 laps in all. No one is to sit down or rest after the laps to improve your stamina. We'll proceed directly to the game." Inui explained.

"What!? No rests!? Inui that'll kill us!" Eiji complained.

"Kikumaru, would you like to be the first one to drink my 'with added ingredients, the new and improved Upgraded Penal-tea'?" Inui asked as he held up a glass with purple and brownish yellow liquid and his glasses flashing furiously.

"N-no thank you…" Eiji mumbled then started to run saying, "There's no way I'm drinking that stuff!!!"

They all ran like their life depended on it (**a/n:** well considering the penalty, maybe their life really did depend on it).

"MOERUZE!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY! BURNING!!! 1LAP IN 50 SECONDS!? NO PROBLEM!!!" Taka shouted as he ran followed by Ryoma (**a/n: **as usual).

"Oi! Echizen! No Fair!!!"

Kaidoh and Momo were now fighting as they ran.

The first lap was done. Then the second, third then the tenth…

All of them were exhausted but continued running at top speed.

"The regulars are really something…" Horio said with a sweat drop.

"It's understandable with Inui-senpai's penalty…" Katsuo replied.

"I agree…" Kachiro seconded.

"I'm glad we're out of this training…" all of then said simultaneously.

"**Boy they ran fast…**" Angela complimented with a sweat drop then looked at Ryoma.

"_**They referred to that boy again as Ryoma Echizen. My ears might need cleaning cause I'm hearing things! Though, if he really is Echizen, Mika did tell me that she wasn't sure…**__"_

The other schools arrived when the Seigaku regulars were in their 18th lap.

"How'd they run that fast?" Tachibana asked as he walked in the courts with a sweat drop.

The Seigaku Regulars were running at top speed saying, "There's no way I'm drinking that thing!!!" except for Fuji who just kept on smiling and asked Tezuka "Why don't you give it a try, Tezuka?" and Tezuka replying, "No Thanks"

They were running so fast that smoke dust followed their trail.

"Incredible! Hey, tell me something, what do they mean by what they're saying?" Aoi asked the freshmen. (**a/n: **he's also a freshman isn't he?)

"Ah, you see, if they don't reach the time limit of 50 seconds per lap, they'll have to face Inui-senpai's penal-tea. Drink it to be precise." Kachiro explained

Aoi sweat dropped after hearing the freshman's explanation then replied, "Oh, that explains why they're in such a hurry."

The others watched the regulars in awe of their speed.

"They're even faster than me!" Kamio commented.

"Well, I guess that's the result of their training." Tachibana replied.

"No. It's just because of their fear to drink Inui-senpai's juice…" Kachiro replied sweat drop

The regulars finished their laps.

"It's a pity that no one got to try my 'with added ingredients, the new and improved Upgraded Penal-tea'. Well, since there's no one who was left behind the time limit, we'll all share it." Inui said holding up a glass of penal-tea.

"DRINK IT YOURSELF!!!" the regulars excluding Tezuka and Fuji shouted back. Then they all went to their respective courts while panting from their oh-so-long-and-intense-run-with-their-lives-on-the-line laps.

"Wait, don't tell me they won't rest after that!?" Kouhei reacted.

"Seems not…" Youhei replied.

(**A/N:** Jousei Shounan, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph and Rikkaidai are also here…)

"OK. Momoshiro vs. Echizen Court A." Inui said and gestured them to their court.

"_**What? Echizen is really that kid?**__"_ Angela thought in disbelief.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma shouted seriously.

"Wha-what is it, Echizen?" Momo replied uneasily as he saw the serious look on Ryoma's face.

The two stared at each other adding to the tension.

"Looks like those two will go all out on each other!" Eiji shouted.

The spectators watched them in the tense atmosphere. All looked anxiously at the serious players in front faced each other in their own territories.

"I wonder what Echizen will say to Momo…" Fuji said.

"Momo-senpai…" Ryoma said as he neared the net then glared seriously at Momo.

Momo walked to the net then asked anxiously once more, "What is it?"

The others were watching in anticipation. All were gaping at the damned tension filling up the air making it difficult to breathe properly because of excitement…

Ryoma then finally said, "Which?"

The others fell except for the serious and calm ones (literally…anime style…)

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kamio shouted.

"He made the atmosphere tense for nothing!" Youhei and Kouhei seconded as he straightened himself up.

Momo looked a little pissed because he felt nervous for nothing. A vein popped out from his head.

"Smooth" Momo replied as he caressed the side of his head.

Then Ryoma span his racket then it landed on the ground with a thud.


	7. Chapter 7

**7..**

"Too bad, Momo-senpai. It's rough…" Ryoma smirked as he picked his racket and went to the service line.

Angela watched them fight.

_"__**Well, let's see if he's any good…**__** Maybe they just want to call hi**__**m **__**Echizen**__** even if he's not. Yeah that's it! He can't be **__**Echizen**____** They're just covering for him! And **__**Echizen**__** can't be that short now**____** can he?**__"_ Angel convinced herself then turned back to watch when he heard someone shout.

"The best of one set match! Echizen to serve!"

"Next match! Fuji vs. Kaidoh Court B!" Inui announced as Ryoma got ready to serve.

"That's too bad. I wanted to watch Echizen's match…" Fuji said in disappointment then walked towards the next court along with Kaidoh.

"Don't worry Fuji. I'll watch his game for you." Inui replied.

"Echizen! I don't want any ordinary serves! Hit me with all you've got!" Momo shouted across the court.

"That's not possible because I've lost some stamina from the laps earlier on!" Ryoma replied.

Ryoma then served a twist serve.

Momo reacted quickly and moved away from the ball then attempted to hit it back but the timing was messed up and it became a chance ball for Ryoma and he, as expected, returned it with a smash… Just an ordinary one… not his Cyclone Smash.

"15-love!"

"**He's pretty good!**" Angela said to herself when someone called out, "The next match! Oishi vs. Kikumaru Court C!" Inui announced.

"But Ochibi's match is still going on!" Eiji complained.

"Play or drink!" Inui said as he held a glass of penal-tea up.

No words were needed anymore. Eiji had already dragged Oishi to their assigned court.

"Then Kawamura vs. Tezuka" Inui said finally.

"Wha-what? I'm going against buchou!?" Taka whimpered.

"Here, Taka-san, your racket." Inui handed him his racket.

"GET READY BUCHOU! BURNING!!!" Taka shouted as he went to the court.

Angela sweat dropped as she saw Taka.

The other school's representatives sweat dropped as well.

"Kawamura-san is really… in to it…" Tachibana complimented due to lack of words.

"Game! Echizen! 1 game to love! Echizen leads!"

Fuji then served a disappearing serve and Kaidoh didn't get a chance to return it since it… well… disappeared.

"Game! Fuji! 1 game to love! Fuji leads!"

A rally was still going on at court C.

"I'll win the first game Oishi, nya!" Eiji shouted as he hit Oishi's shot with one of his acrobatic plays.

"Sorry Eiji but…" Oishi scratched his racket onto the ground, "…this game is mine!" Then he hit the ball with the moon volley.

As fast as Eiji was, he couldn't return the ball from his position in front of the net.

"Game! Oishi! 1 game to love! Oishi leads!"

Taka's shots were indeed very powerful which is making it hard for Tezuka but still managed to win the first game with his zero shiki drop shot.

"Game! Tezuka! 1 game to love! Change Courts!"

"I don't know which match to watch!!!" Horio shouted.

"Me too! I want to watch them all!" Kachiro seconded.

"I'll record Ryoma-san's match so you can watch the others." Shiba said as she held up her video cam. It seems like this has happened before?

"Thanks Shiba-san!" Katsuo said as he went to the Golden Pair's match.

Sakuno remained in Ryoma's match.

"Ryoma-kun…"

_"__**I can't believe this! He's… he's absolutely… amazing!**__"_ Angela thought in amazement as she continued to watch Ryoma's match. The match ended.

"Game and Match! Echizen! 7 games to 5!"

_"__**He…won!**__" _Angela thought as she blushed at Ryoma's form.

"Momo-senpai! Mada mada dane…" He said as he pointed his racket at the sophomore.

A vein popped out of Momo's head but his annoyance was interrupted when…

"Can I speak to Ryoma Echizen?" said a voice from behind the Hyotei Captain.

"May I ask who you are?" Atobe said as he neared the suspicious-looking man.

The man was roughly the same height as Ryoma. He was wearing a black trench coat, black cap and shades which hid everything needed to identify him except for his voice. Who the hell would go out in _that_ outfit in the morning?

"No." the man replied bluntly as he neared Ryoma. Atobe's left eyebrow twitched.

"You're the Prince of Tennis aren't you?" the man asked in Japanese.

"WHAT!!!?" The regulars and the representatives, excluding those who already knew the not-so-well-kept-secret, shouted.

"Hm… I don't know…" Ryoma replied with a smirk.

"O-ochibi's the Prince of Tennis!? Why didn't you tell us!?" Eiji complained as he went out the court but was stopped by Oishi.

"Eiji, you can't leave the court until the match is finished." Oishi told his doubles partner.

"Then let's finish it, nya!" Eiji said as he returned to his position.

"Heh!? 'I don't know'? You're such a weird guy…" the man laughed.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked frowning slightly.

"You don't remember me? Well maybe you just can't tell who I am because of what I'm wearing." The man replied (at this point, Ryoma looked at him with a 'DUH?' look) as he took off his hat and shades along with his trench coat.

"Kevin?" Ryoma said as he eyed his former rival.

"**So, judging by their reactions, I can see that you still haven't told them that you're the prince of tennis…**" Kevin said in English.

"Well, that doesn't matter now does it? By the way, what the heck were you trying to prove by wearing that thing in this heat?" Ryoma said as he pointed at the discarded clothing on the floor.

"Well, I didn't want you to recognize me right away." Kevin replied with an isn't-it-obvious tone.

Their conversation was cut when…

"Game and Match! Kikumaru! 7 games to 6!"

"Game and match! Tezuka! 6 games to 3!"

"Game and match! Fuji! 6 games to 3!"

All games ended at once and people started to gather around Ryoma and Kevin.

"Hey! Ochibi! What's this about you being the Prince of Tennis huh!?" Eiji shouted as he ran and shook Ryoma furiously.

Ryoma opened his mouth to talk but…

"Ah, Kikumaru-san! That was just a joke! You see, their data matches perfectly and I thought I could cause a commotion for a bit." Kevin explained sweat drop leaving no time for Ryoma to talk. He launched himself on Ryoma's back familiarly.

"**Good. You have an explanation planned too.**" Ryoma whispered in English so none of them, excluding Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe and Taka (but Taka wasn't there yet so it didn't matter), couldn't understand.

"**Well, actually, ****I ****kind of ****made it ****on the spot**." Kevin laughed nervously in reply as he removed his hand from Ryoma's shoulders.

"What was that?" Momo and Eiji chorused.

"Nothing" the two 12 year olds chorused back.

"Hey! What was that about Echizen!?" Taka shouted across the courts.

"Ah, Taka-san!" Eiji then explained as Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh and Tezuka arrived.

"**Looks like they believed you…**" Ryoma whispered to Kevin.

**"Well, those two doesn't seem to…"** Kevin said glancing over to the Tensai and Tezuka.

**"It's because they know"** Ryoma said flatly.

**"I can't believe you actually told somebody without them asking you!"** Kevin gasped in surprise.

**"Well, ****buchou**** ought to know since, well he's ****buchou**** and Fuji-****senpai**** did ask me."** Ryoma replied as he neared the other regulars.

"**So you told him..?"** Kevin tried in disbelief.

**"Obviously…"**

"That's enough!" Tezuka stated with his usual commanding tone.

The regulars immediately stopped and listened to their buchou.

"We'll start the practice match against the other schools. Singles and doubles!" Tezuka shouted.

Angela heard doubles.

"**What!?**** They're going to play doubles there as well!?**" she exclaimed as she eyed Ryoma.

"Firstly, Oishi/Kikumaru pair vs. the Tanaka's." Inui said.

"Kawamura/Kaidoh pair vs. the Griffy brothers"

"Are they here?" Ryoma asked Kevin as he looked around.

"Yeah. Let me call them." Kevin replied.

"There's no need for that." Terry said.

"We're already here." Tom greeted.

"Hello, Ryoma" Terry greeted.

"Hi" Ryoma said flatly.

"My, you're still as cold as ever." Tom said.

"I'm not cold." Ryoma replied impassively. _Just bored_, he added as an after-thought.

"So, you're telling us you're hot?" Terry and Tom chorused teasing the freshman.

"I didn't say anything like that." Ryoma said as he looked at Inui, pouting at the jeer with a tug of his cap.

Inui then resumed.

"Fuji vs. Mizuki" Fuji glared at him.

"What was that, Inui? Well, you know I could always defeat him again…" Fuji said as he smiled sweetly but in a deadly tone.

"I don't think that was a good idea, Inui" Oishi said as he patted Inui's shoulders. Mizuki might get crushed for good this time around…

"I think you're right…" Inui replied sweat drop changing his schedule for Fuji.

Ryoma neared Fuji

"Fuji-senpai, do you even know who Mizuki is?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji looked down at Ryoma, smiled and replied, "No, actually I don't."

"Is that Mizuki even here? I can't see him anywhere." Atobe commented as he leaned against the wall arrogantly.

"Yes, he'll be here in a few moments… I think…" Yuuta replied as he emerged from the entrance to the courts.

"Alright, Fuji vs. Fu-." Inui was cut by Fuji's glare.

Making Yuuta fight against Syusuke was a sure was to get your butt kicked by the tensai. Though it's not really certain but two things are possible to happen if Yuuta will fight his aniki. One is that he'll lose his enthusiasm for tennis after being defeated and second is that he'll be challenged and train harder. But the former was just a risk that the tensai can't take however unlikely it was.

Inui had to change his schedule again.

"Fuji vs. Tachibana" Inui said in success.

"Let's have a good match then." Tachibana said as he extended a hand to Fuji.

"Sure" Fuji said accepting his gesture.

"Momoshiro vs. Kamio"

"You!?" They chorused as they pointed at each other.

"I'll defeat you- no! I'll crush you!" Momo glared.

"hmph! There's no way I'm letting you do that! You bike thief!!!" Kamio said as he glared back at Momo.

"You're still at that!? That happened ages ago!!!" Momo retorted angrily as ominous sparks flared between the two.

"Those two are really into it…" Kevin remarked sweat drop

"They've always been like that…" Ryoma replied.

"Echizen vs. Kevin"

"Us again?" Kevin whined, "I wanted to play your captain, but I guess you'll be alright…"

"You sure talk much for someone whose butt was kicked by Echizen." Kaidoh commented.

Kevin's left eyebrow twitched and glared at the sophomore. He was about to say something when Momo interrupted him.

"Look who's talking, Mamushi. Remember that first time you fought with Echizen in the ranking tournament? Whose butt was kicked by whom then? Hmmm!?" Momo smirked triumphantly as he stopped behind Kevin.

"But Echizen did get to 'kick Tezuka's butt' before the Nationals remember?" Fuji said joining the conversation. Many gasped at the tensai's bold statement.

"Fuji, I prefer defeat to that." Tezuka commented with a twitch of the eyebrow. Well, Ryoma did defeat him but have not yet surpassed him… YET… anyways, he did beat the undefeated tensai, right? So, it wasn't too bad… _maybe…_

"Ah, sorry. I meant that." Fuji said reassuringly.

"Ok, then Tezuka vs…" He looked around.

Was someone here other than Echizen good enough to fight with Tezuka?

"I'll do it." said a familiarly annoying voice behind Atobe.

**oOo**** Prince of Tennis ****oOo**

**a/n**what the hell's going on with this fic!!!!? Hm… I don't know whether to add yaoi or not… what should I do?

Anyways, the characters are always appearing behind Atobe 'cause he's conveniently standing by the entrance to the courts… oh well…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"O- oyaji!" Ryoma gasped, a bit surprised.

"Nanjiroh-san?" Kevin called.

"What the hell are you doing here!? What are you wearing?" Ryoma asked as the figure behind Atobe began to materialize.

"I followed you here obviously! After you left, I thought to myself 'Heh! I won't allow myself to miss what's going in here especially beca--…" He was cut when Ryoma threw a ball pin point to his mouth.

"Why the hell did you do that for!!!!?" Nanjiroh shouted at his son.

Ryoma looked at him impassively and replied, "You were going to embarrass me **AGAIN**…" with emphasis on the 'again'.

"What!? When did I ever embarrass you!?" Nanjiroh asked innocently.

"EVERYTIME" Ryoma replied flatly.

Their argument went on.

"That's how he talks to his father?" Momo asked sweat drop.

"Isn't the answer to that quite obvious, Momo?" Fuji replied.

"Guess so…"

"That's Echizen's father?" Atobe laughed. What a jerk. He's not how Ore-sama had imagined him. He thought Ryoma had a tennis-guy father. And he challenged _tezuka_

Sakurai looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked his doubles partner.

"Y-you're!" Sakurai shouted as he pointed at Ryoma's father.

"Nanjiroh Echizen!!!" he finished.

"What's the big deal, Sakurai-kun?" Mizuki asked emerging behind Nanjiroh.

"He's the-!!!" But Sakurai's explanation was cut when Nanjiroh threw the ball in his mouth.

It took some time but Sakurai got the ball out at last.

"Are you alright now?" Tachibana asked his team mate.

"Yeah"

"What were you going to say about Echizen's father?" Yuuta asked as he bent down beside him.

"Nanjiroh Echizen. I saw him in the Pro tennis magazine." Sakurai replied.

_"Let me see how __Echizen__ will get out of this…"_ Tachibana thought as he smiled amusedly.

"What!? Are you positive?" Taka asked as he heard what Sakurai said.

"Yes only, I didn't think he was actually Echizen's father." Sakurai replied.

"Why was he in such a magazine?" Shinji asked.

"Because he was a pro!" Sakurai yelled at him.

"Nanjiroh Echizen is known as the Samurai from the land of Sakura. He was almost number one in the world but in the deciding match which if he would win, he would be no. one in the world, he didn't show up. And since then, he completely disappeared from the world of tennis. Who knows for what reason!" Sakurai said briefly (**a/n** was that brief?). He went through all the trouble with actions and everything…

"Oh well, that information isn't a lot of use for me…" Mizuki said, "I mean it isn't impossible…"

"Resume practice! Nanjiroh-san, thank you for allowing me to play with you" Tezuka said as he bowed in front of Nanjiroh.

"It's nothing! I wanted to play remember? Now let's start!" Nanjiroh said a he went in position, "I'll give you the service. Go on!"

"He's getting over confident…" Ryoma commented as he walked to his own court with Kevin.

"I wonder who'll win…" Kevin remarked.

"dunno" Ryoma said flatly as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Come on! You want to know don't you?" Kevin said as he followed Ryoma.

Ryoma opened his eyes and replied, "Yeah, maybe…" as he stopped on the other half of the court. _I hope __Tezuka-buchou__ beats him flat! That stupid, embarrassing old man!_ He added in his head even though he knew that even Tezuka wouldn't be able to defeat his oh-so-great father.

Kevin continued all the way to the other half.

"Then let's get this over with quickly…" Kevin shouted as he served.

"I wanted to watch buchou play against Echizen's dad!" Momo complained.

"Well then, let me crush you so we can watch them already!" Kamio replied.

"No! Let me crush you as fast as I can!" Momo corrected as he served.

"Hey! Terry-kun, Tom-kun! Let's watch buchou and Echizen-san play after our fight ok?!" Taka shouted before Kaidoh could serve.

"Sure, Kawamura-san!" Terry called back.

"Then let's finish this so we could watch!" Kaidoh said as he served.

"Let's just lose on purpose so we can watch buchou play, nya!" Eiji suggested.

"Eiji, I don't think Tezuka will like that…" Oishi said but still he considered his partner's suggestion.

"I also wanna watch it!" Kouhei said.

"Inui, make sure no one slacks off…" Tezuka said before they begin the game because he sensed many would lose on purpose to watch them.

"I'm on it…" Inui said as he smiled sadistically.

"Everyone! I forgot to mention. Whoever loses will have to drink my 'with added ingredients, the new and improved Upgraded Penal-tea' and also my 'special golden power remix Inui Juice'." Inui said as he held up two glasses with his juices in them then his glasses glinted evilly.

Everyone paled except those who haven't heard the horrors of the juice.

"Eiji, I won't accept your suggestion!" Oishi said as he went to the service line.

"Uhm! I take it back, nya!!!" Eiji shouted as he went to his position with tremendous amount of sweat covering his face. _If I drink that, I'll DIE!!!_

The Tanaka Twins sweat drop

"What's wrong with them all of the sudden?" Kouhei asked his brother.

"I have no idea…" Youhei replied.

Every regular thought of the same thing excluding Fuji who said, "hmmm. That's sounds delicious! I recommend it, Tachibana-kun.".

Every one started their matches with the regulars serving in a cry of, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA DRINK THAT THING!!!" or "I CAN'T LOSE!!!" and the other party either saying, "What's gotten into them?" or "ME NIETHER!!!"

"I've settled it, Tezuka." Inui said. The captain nodded. "Let's start the match." He said.

"The best of one set match! Tezuka to serve!" Inui shouted from the umpire seat.

Tezuka served a normal one and Nanjiroh returned it with ease.

"You won't beat me with that kid!" Nanjiroh shouted as he returned Tezuka's serve.

Tezuka didn't reply but returned the shot that went directly to his direction.

_"He's already using the __Tezuka__ Zone in such an early part of the game! __Tezuka's__ really serious… Ii data…" _Inui thought as his glasses flashed.

"Oh? Heh! Two can play at that game!" Nanjiroh said.

_"What!?__Echizen's__ father can also do his own zone?"_ Inui thought.

"Those guys are really good!" Yuuta commented as he watched Seigaku's captain and Ryoma's father play.

"Well that proves that he's really a professional unlike his son…" Mizuki said.

"But unlike you, Mizuki, he's already played at the U.S. Open." Aoi snapped. He basically adored Ryoma so being defensive wasn't exactly a surprise.

Mizuki's face looked irritated. (With the vein thing)

Meanwhile…

"Game and Match! Echizen! 7 games to 6!"

"Let's hurry before we miss more than we already have!" Kevin said running towards the other court while Ryoma just stood still in his place.

"Hey, Ryoma! Hurry up!" Kevin called.

Ryoma just stood still and wasn't replying.

Kevin went over to him.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked as he looked into Ryoma's face.

"Kevin…" Ryoma spoke but trailed off.

"What is it?" Kevin replied kinda nervously as he gulped. He stepped back.

Ryoma looked straight into his eyes. Seriously.

"Wha-what is-" Kevin tried to reply but was cut off when Ryoma spoke again.

"Don't think I forgot earlier…" Ryoma trailed off as he looked at Kevin sadistically.

"Wha-what do you… ahhhh!" Kevin replied then gasped.

"Do you remember now? You'll be missing a lot more parts of the game…" Ryoma's grin became more sadistic.

Kevin gasped again.

"No! I-I don't want to!" he shouted.

Ryoma was putting something in his mouth. Kevin swallowed the 'thing'; choked, paled then finally, he fainted.

Ryoma then carried him to the courts as he smiled evilly looking at the unconscious face of Kevin Smith.

**oOo**** Prince of Tennis ****oOo**

**a/n**hmm… I wonder what Ryoma did to the poor guy… hahaha! Anyways, sorry for the late update and for the short chapter... anyways…

R&R! Please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Game! Tezuka! 3 games all!" Inui shouted.

Tezuka was already panting while Nanjiroh kept his cool though sweating and panting a bit, "Mada mada dana…" he said arrogantly. Like father, like son…

"Amazing! Both of them are really good!' Yuuta said.

"I hate to admit it but you're right, Yuuta-kun" Mizuki replied.

"Sorry to say but I have to agree with you two, as well…" Atobe seconded.

"That proves that Tezuka's really right for the name 'buchou'." Aoi replied.

"Yeah, he is…" said Fuji's voice as he rested on a nearby bench.

"Aniki! Is your game finished already?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah! Hmmm? I see Jiroh-san is asleep again." Fuji said looking to his side.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even notice him there until you mentioned him." Yuuta replied.

"What!?" Atobe said in shock.

"Why? What happened?" Yuuta asked the Hyotei Captain.

Atobe didn't reply.

"What happened!?" Yuuta asked again.

"It's your own fault that you didn't watch so don't bother me!!!" Atobe shouted at Fuji Syusuke's brother.

Atobe became A LITTLE nervous didn't show it as Syusuke glared at him with his piercing blue eyes. He was of course, the great Ore-sama… according to himself.

"Well, Yuuta-san. Tezuka-kun had the upper hand just now but after he scored 40-love, he didn't score a single shot more until it became a game for Echizen-san. Now don't bother me!" Atobe carefully stated with a snap

"Uh, thanks…" Yuuta said.

"There! Echizen's father is going to serve!" Horio screamed.

"Hmmm… How's the game?" Ryoma asked as he materialized under the shade of the tree.

"Fine. Your father's lea- huh? What happened to him?" Fuji said as he glanced at Kevin's figure being carried by Ryoma.

"He fainted after our game." Ryoma replied flatly.

Fuji knew that he wouldn't get much out of the boy so he just dismissed the topic.

"Your father's really good!" Fuji said as he turned back to the game.

"Well, I am his son…" Ryoma replied.

"Heh, guess you're right!" Fuji said, "Why don't you lay him down beside Jiroh-kun?"

Fuji glanced at the sleeping Jiroh beside him.

Ryoma nodded and laid Kevin beside Jiroh.

"So who won?" Ryoma asked the tensai.

"Me. How about in your game, who won?" Fuji asked back.

"Isn't the answer to that quite obvious?" Ryoma replied.

"guess so." Fuji said as he turned back to the game.

Tezuka jumped up to return Nanjiroh's lob with a smash at the far end of the court and at the same time destroy Nanjiroh's zone. He did manage it but Nanjiroh did the Nitoryuu and returned Tezuka's shot but it didn't break the Seigaku Captain's zone so he still managed to return it. Nanjiroh added a different spin to the ball and smashed it to the other side of the court which caught Tezuka off guard therefore, disabling him to return Nanjiroh's shot.

"30-love!"

Nanjiroh served again then there were 15 straight rallies until Nanjiroh hit the ball with a moon volley.

"That's a moon volley!" Kachiro, Horio and Katsuo cried altogether.

"40-love"

"I can't believe Ryoma-kun's father can also do Oishi-senpai's technique!" Katsuo exclaimed.

"This game's getting a little too much for me!" Horio shouted breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is…" Kachiro agreed.

Nanjiroh served again.

"It's a twist serve!!!" Kachiro shouted in excitement.

But even though it was a twist serve, Tezuka still managed to return it. Then Nanjiroh returned it again but then Tezuka returned it with his drop shot.

"40-15!"

"Tezuka-san's Drop shot is truly amazing!" Yuuta commented.

"I don't think anyone could've returned that shot except for Ore-sama." Atobe said.

"Wrong" Ryoma said smirking.

"What was that!!!?" Atobe yelled at the freshman angrily.

"Someone could return it." Ryoma replied.

"And who could that someone be?" Atobe asked.

"Inui-senpai" Ryoma replied flatly.

"Really?" Atobe said sarcastically.

"Really." Ryoma replied challengingly.

It was Fuji who cut their argument.

"Inui did return Tezuka's drop shot with accuracy in one of the ranking competitions." Fuji said.

"Game! Echizen! 5 games to 3!"

"DID WE MISS ANYTHING!!!?" Eiji shouted as he ran as fast as he could, followed by Tachibana and the others.

"Yeah, mostly" Fuji replied.

"What's going on?" Jiroh asked as he stood up.

"Echizen's father and Tezuka are playing against each other." Fuji answered sweetly.

"What!? Who's winning then?" Jiroh asked as he yawned.

"It's Echizen-san."

"Oh? Aaaah!!!" Jiroh exclaimed as he fell down because of a certain someone who was sleeping beside him.

"Why is he here?" Jiroh asked as he caressed his head.

"Well, Echizen says he fainted after their match but I doubt that that's all that happened." Fuji replied then turned back to the game once more.

Tezuka again tried hi zero shiki drop shot but this time, Nanjiroh used his zone so, naturally, the ball came to him and he returned Tezuka's move. Expecting this, Tezuka ran towards the net and smashed the ball. Nanjiroh, with his one half split step, dashed to the ball and returning it with a very powerful shot.

"Deuce!"

"This game's really something…" Aoi complimented.

"Yeah…" Eiji said as he watched in awe. "Ochibi's father is really something…"

"Game! Tezuka! 5 games to 4!"

Momo and the others arrived.

"What happened!!!?" Momo was being hysterical.

"Echizen's father is leading 1 game." Fuji said.

"15 love!"

"30 love!"

"30-15!"

"40-15!"

"Game and Match! Echizen! 6 games to 4!"

"That was a good game! You're good but still mada mada" Nanjiroh said as he shook Tezuka's hand.

"Echizen speaks like his father doesn't he?" Fuji commented as he applauded the two great players in front.

"No I don't" Ryoma retorted without any emotion whatsoever.

"Thank you for letting me play with you." Tezuka said as he bowed.

"Heh! No need to be so formal!" Nanjiroh said as he patted Tezuka at the back.

"Now, would you want me to-?" Nanjiroh was stopped as a tennis ball hit him hard on his side causing him to fall down.

"RYOMA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Nanjiroh shouted at his son angrily.

"hm! You embarrass me!" Ryoma stated firmly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's Echizen for you…"

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n: **hahaha! I just noticed, why do we assume that when they say "Fuji", that they mean "Syusuke"? haha!!!

Anyways, R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: **Haha! Sorry for the late update!

Here it is!!

**Chapter 10**

Angela stomped down from the main room of their room.

"_**Darn father! Why'd he have to call me down then!**__" _she thought angrily as she returned to the balcony.

**Flashback**

"**WHAT!?**" Angela shouted as her father called her to come with her to a party.

**End Flashback**

"**I doubt that they're still down there**" she thought as she looked down.

"**HUH!? THEY'RE STILL AT IT!?**" she shouted.

-at the courts-

"I wonder what happened to Kevin-kun…" Fuji said as he watched Kevin's uneasy face.

"Me too, nya! O'chibi! What happened to him!?" Eiji asked as he glomped Ryoma.

"He fainted." Ryoma said as he shoved Eiji aside.

"But how…?" Oishi asked half-heartedly. He didn't really want to hear it.

Ryoma smiled evilly then looked at them his eyes blazing.

This almost caused every body (excluding Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe (he just didn't show it) and of course Kevin who was sleeping) to run and hide in their rooms but of course they didn't simply because they are who they are.

Inui then fixed his glasses end went to examine Kevin.

"Hmmm…" Inui said as he smiled seeing something familiar on Kevin's face…

Particularly, his lips…

"Seems like you couldn't wait… Echizen…" Inui said turning to Ryoma with a wide, and not to mention, _evil_ grin

"Nanka… I don't understand, Inui-senpai…" Ryoma said innocently as he tugged his cap lower, hiding his eyes. A smirk can still be seen on his face.

"You're evil…" Inui said smiling as he took out his infamous data notebook and started scribbling vigorously for the nth time that day.

"What the hell are the two of you talking about!?" Youhei finally coughed out.

"Nandemonai…" Inui and Ryoma chorused…

…Both smiling sadistically.

Fuji's eyes opened then closed with his ever present smile.

"That was cruel, Echizen…" Fuji _complimented_.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma replied.

"What!?" Youhei said again but this time, Momo and Kouhei joined him.

"What are you talking about!?"



Jiroh was sleeping again.

"Saa… Why don't we just wait until he wakes up?" Fuji suggested.

"Who? Jiroh or Kevin?" Hiyoshi asked.

All the people in the room except those asleep, looked at him as though he was the most stupid guy ever to walk on the planet… Which at the present situation, he probably was…

"Even though Ore-sama feels sympathy on you ignorance, Ore-sama still refuses to answer such a ridiculous question!" Atobe said as he faced the direction exactly opposite to where Hiyoshi was.

"Were you even listening to our conversation here!?" Gakuto said as he eyed his team mate.

"Uh… Yes I was but I didn't really catch what was happening between those Seigaku people." Hiyoshi replied kinda uneasily. Well, duh? Only the prodigies seem to be able to understand what was happening. NATURALLY, _no one _would expect Hiyoshi to understand.

"Anyway, let's just wait just as Fuji-kun suggested" Yuushi said as he brushed aside the previous, unrelated topic.

"WHAT!!" Everyone (excluding people who're likely not to react like mad people) shouted.

"We can't wait, nya!!" Eiji complained.

"Yeah! Who knows when he'll wake up!?" Momo shouted along with Kamio.

For once, they agreed!

"I say we persuade them to tell us!!" Nanjiroh said as he advanced one step towards his son.

"mada mada dane…" Ryoma said as he tugged the brim of his cap for the (once again) nth time that day.

"What was that? You want me to tell-." Nanjiroh countered but stopped when another ball hit him.

"Likewise…" Ryoma said as he tugged his cap and smirked at his father.

"Che! Why don't you just tell us!?" Nanjiroh shouted at his son as he stood up.

"That's right!" Momo shouted as everyone (do I need to repeat the excluded ones?) nodded in agreement. Since there were massive numbers of people nodding at the same time, it caused a sound. And for nodding simultaneously to have a sound, it must really have an outrageous amount of people to do this…

ahem… uh… anyway…

"There is 80 percent chance that he'll wake up within this hour and 20 percent chance that he'll wake up tomorrow morning." Inui declared.

"How come you know so much?" Nanjiroh asked as he eyed the data expert suspiciously.

"He's a data expert, oyaji. He's _supposed_ to _know so much_. That's why he's called what he's called." Ryoma pointed out for his father sarcastically.

"You wanna settle this in a match!?" Nanjiroh shouted at his son.

"No thank you. As you may already know, I'm dead tired from my match against Kevin with all these weights." Ryoma scoffed as he removed the weights. Why didn't he think of removing them _sooner_ anyways?

"Yeah whatever!" Nanjiroh concluded as he made a 'hmph' sound with his throat.

"Let's carry him up to a room" Oishi said.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Carry him up to Echizen's room!" Tezuka ordered.

Ryoma thought, "_Why does it have to be my room?"_ but just kept it to himself.



Knowing the consequences if they don't obey, they did as they were told (surprisingly) quietly.

Kevin then woke up – exactly twenty minutes later – in Ryoma's room surrounded by a bunch of Tennis players including the famous Nanjiroh Echizen.

Kevin stood up abruptly yelling, "What the hell did you do Ryoma!!" angrily.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked innocently with a smirk on his face.

"Don't 'what do you mean' me! You know what you did!" Kevin shouted uncaring that so many eyes were on him.

"hn! I just gave you what you deserve…" Ryoma said.

"What!?" Kevin said.

"**For earlier when you gave out to everyone that I was who I am and**because you lost our game…" Ryoma said in English until 'and' then continued the sentence in Japanese.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed (except the said people before).

"You mean… you…" Momo started as he paled.

"You made him drink…" Kamio continued paling as well.

"Inui-senpai's Juice!?" Kaidoh finished paling drastically.

All backed away from Ryoma except Kevin, Nanjiroh, Inui, Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe and Jiroh (who was still sleeping) for safety.

"What's the big deal with that juice?" Youhei shouted out.

"You- you don't wanna know… fssshhh" Kaidoh said shaking the thought of his senpai's juice.

"You mean you just backed down without knowing!?" Momo asked in shock.

"You'll know soon enough…" Taka said nervously.

"What do you mean?" the twins asked at the same time.

"You lost to the 'Golden Pair' right?" Momo asked.

The two nodded.

"Then good luck!" Momo said as he distanced away from the twins.

Eiji appeared behind them and said…

"My condolence to the both of you…" as he patted them on the back.

"You know, I really don't know what's so bad about Inui's juices… Their really REALLY DELICIOUS…" Fuji said as he looked at those who backed away curiously.

Those who backed away looked ready to back away a mile more away from the tensai who just cocked his head to the side curiously. Well, they couldn't back away because they have that extremely thick wall behind them.

They went to the courts once more…

"Those who won, line up on the right side of court A, those who lost, line up in the left side of court A and those who did nothing, don't bother lining up…" Inui said as he went down to the courts with the rest. (**a/n:** it's already nighttime)

When all was lined up…

"W-W-W-W-WAIT!! B-B-B-BUCHOU!? BUCHOU LOST!?" Momo shouted in disbelief and at the same time, he grinned evilly…



"eh? Tezuka-buchou's gonna drink Inui-senpai's juice? I wonder…" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"I'm curious too, nya!!" Eiji shouted as he glomped the first year.

"Saa… Don't worry Tezuka, I have my camera ready for the worst…" Fuji said as he smiled his sadistic smile…

"What are they talking about?" Atobe asked as he watched the Seigaku regulars continue to make a big deal out of the punishment…

Especially because their captain was going to take it as well

"It's just a juice for heaven's sake!" Atobe continued and Ryoma heard him.

"What? Would you want to try all of Inui-senpai's juices, monkey king?" Ryoma said with another smirk.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure the great ore-sama can handle it!" Atobe said bravely.

Indeed…

You have to be brave to say that…

"So you'll try it?" Ryoma asked, his smirk widening into an evil grin.

"Hmm! Why not? Your senpai did say that it was good for the body. Ore-sama wants to try if it's true. Whatever it is, I'm sure that Ore-sama will be able to handle it. Right, Kabaji?" Atobe said smugly.

"Usu" was Kabaji's only reply

"Good Luck then…" Ryoma said as he walked past Atobe to the right side of court A.

"Atobe-san, are you sure you want to accept Echizen's challenge?" Taka asked nervously.

"Of course! There's nothing ore-sama can't do!" Atobe said once more.

If only he knew…

"He'll find one that he can't very soon" Eiji snickered.

"Buchou! You know, I-I've heard about Inui-san's juices and…" Jiroh trailed off.

"What?" Atobe asked Jiroh

"Well, they use it all the time in their practices and is feared by the Seigaku regulars that's why they practice seriously and I hear that the more improved it gets, the more dangerous it gets." Jiroh said nervously.

Atobe felt a little regretful for accepting the challenge but of course didn't show it. He was, after all, Atobe Keigo.

"Ne! Atobe-san must be really brave to try out Inui's juice!" Oishi said in awe.

"eh? Maybe he just doesn't know what he's getting himself into…" Ryoma said.

"Whatever, nya! I just don't want to be in his position!!" Eiji whimpered.

"I agree!" the rest of the Seigaku regulars agreed except for Tezuka, Inui and Fuji.

"Ne, What's so bad about Inui's juice?" Fuji asked innocently.

"_He's scary!"_ They thought with a sweat drop.

"HEY! RYOMA ALREADY MADE ME DRINK THAT STUPID THING SO WHY SHOULD I TAKE IT AGAIN!?" Kevin was complaining full force…

…he didn't want to drink the thing again…



"No. You misunderstood, Kevin-kun. What Echizen made you drink was just my 'ordinary' Inui Juice. But what I said was: 'Everyone! I forgot to mention. But whoever loses will have to drink my 'with added ingredients, the new and improved Upgraded Penal-tea' and also my 'special golden power remix Inui Juice'." Inui said.

"_What!? Upgraded!? That means it's worse than what I already drank!? I can't believe this!!" _Kevin thought desperately inwardly blaming Ryoma for defeating him and making him drink Inui's juice.

Atobe was now fully regretting the fact that he challenged Inui's juice like that.

"_Dammit! Why did I challenge him like that!? Now I have to face the embarrassment of fainting in front of everyone just because of this juice! Damn Echizen! He was the one who tested my patience anyway! Why should I be the one to be humiliated!?"_

"_Because you got cocky and answered back, idiot!"_

Atobe was having a debate with 'Ore-sama' when Inui told them that they have to drink.

Fuji had his camera ready for everything.

"This is exciting! 3 buchous are gonna drink 2 of my juices… Ii data…" Inui said as his glasses flashed evilly.

Inui then took out his infamous note book and is on position to write what the reactions are.

"Now, those who lost are: Kevin Smith" Inui started.

"_Why'd he have to mention my name first!"_ Kevin thought as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"Kouhei Tanaka, Youhei Tanaka"

They were looking miserable

"Terry Griffy, Tom Griffy"

They were getting paler by the second.

"Kippei Tachibana"

No reaction there. Just paled.

"Akira Kamio"

He was nervous.

"and finally…" Inui's smile became more scary.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka" He announced.

"And, someone who is willing to be a test subject of my juices… Keigo Atobe"

"YEAH! Finally! We get to see a reaction from buchou!" Momo shouted then sweat drop as Tezuka eyed him dangerously.

Momo was going to run more laps than the rest of the regulars. That was for sure.

"Ah! I-I was just joking!" Momo said as he waved his hands in a don't-mind-me manner.

Too late, it has been decided.

"_A reaction from Tezuka? That's how- how bad that thing is!?"_ Atobe thought.

One by one they drank Inui's juice.

The others seeing what happens to those who drink Inui's juices made a note never to even try and taste that thing and not to piss Inui off.



Finally! Tezuka's turn…

Fuji took the pictures of the other players as they pale, turn purple, then blue and finally faint but he has been saving for this moment.

Everyone watched eagerly.

Tezuka took the glass containing Inui's juice and drank.

No comment…

…click…

No reaction…

"EH!? Buchou didn't even twitch!" Momo said in disbelief.

But for 3 certain people, they saw Tezuka twitch for just a fraction of a second.

Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji smiled wickedly as they saw this.

"NYA! Fuji! Did you get the picture!?" Eiji asked enthusiastically.

"Let's see." Fuji said as he looked onto his camera.

Tezuka's left eyebrow twitched and his grip on the cup tightened a bit. His face paled A LITTLE.

That was it! Fuji's in next to Momoshiro!

"Buchou's cute!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eiji shouted as he laughed hysterically.

Add Kikumaru to that.

Now Atobe drank and closed his eyes, forcing himself to swallow the concoction. Atobe rolled his eyes then forced himself to speak, "Ka-ba-ji…"

Kabaji appeared behind Atobe with an "Usu" as a reply. Then, finally, Atobe fainted but was caught by Kabaji.

"Seems like monkey king couldn't take it too." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Next batch!" Inui called as he poured 'special golden power remix Inui Juice' into each cup.

For the third time that day, Kevin was going to drink Inui's juice…again…

They all fainted except for the strongest man in Seigaku.

"Let's get some rest. Everyone! Carry those who fainted and go to sleep! We'll need our rest since the others will be coming in the morning." Tezuka announced.

"What 'others'?" Ryoma asked.

"The other regulars from the other schools" Inui answered for Tezuka, "Their not complete yet though…"

"WHAT!?" all of them screamed except for certain people who were oblivious to what was going on.

"The other regulars will be here, from the other schools I mean, they won't be complete but all of them will be here within this week." Inui said as he read a piece of paper which turns out to be the schedule to which the other schools will be arriving.

"More people… Great…" Kaidoh murmured sarcastically.

Tezuka cleared his throat and the rest turned to him.

They pondered for a bit why the hell would Tezuka get their attention then glare at them then they suddenly realized that they completely ignored and forgot his orders to return to their rooms and sleep.

They quickly carried the unconscious people to their respective rooms catching the attention of other people staying at the hotel.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

As the regulars were busy getting ready for bed, Ryoma could have sworn he heard a _certain _person let out a sound that suspiciously sounded like someone vomiting.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n: **alright… I wonder who _vomited?? _Aahahahaha!!

Okay… Who wants to get rid of Angela? Who doesn't? If you do, suggestions on how the hell I'm supposed to do it… TT

Should I put a pairing? Yaoi or not? Who?

Haha! Sorry for not being able to decide by myself!

R&R!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They all woke up and fixed themselves before going to breakfast.

"The rest of the teams will be here too…" Momo complained.

"We can't do anything can we?" Ryoma said impassively as they made their way down to the hall.

"There's still a lot more days of torture before the tournament, nya! This is just our 2nd day and I'm already tired of the training! I hope buchou will give us a break!" Eiji said.

"Well, maybe tomorrow 'cause the other teams will be here today." Oishi assured his best friend.

They ate breakfast and went to the courts.

Rikkaidai and Yamabuki were already there warming up.

"Oi, Echizen!" Kirihara said as he sprinted towards the Seigaku regulars.

"It's you…" Ryoma said impassively.

"Is that the way to greet someone that you haven't seen in such a long time?" Kirihara asked.

"I saw you 5 days ago…" Ryoma said expressionlessly.

"Oh yeah… anyway, lets go play later on." Kirihara said then walked off to warm up with Sanada.

"Not fair! I wanna play with Echizen. That guy just stole my chance of beating Echizen. I was here before him and he cuts me off when I was about to ask Echizen to play with me? That's just so unfair! Why is the world becoming so unfair now? Like this. I'm the one whose suppose to play against Echizen but he changes that by cutting my request with his. What's his problem? I didn't do anything to him and all I want is a chance to defeat Echizen and--." Shinji's rants were cut by…

"SHINJI!" courtesy of Kamio.

"Did he stop blabbing about his feelings?" Momo asked as he removed his palms from his ears.

"Yeah." Kamio replied as he yawned.

"Had a rough night? How were the juices?" Momo teased.

"Shut up! You know very well-!" Kamio shouted but was cut off when Eiji called them for warm up.

"Echizen! We better-. Echizen?" Momo said looking at his surroundings.

Ryoma was already in position for the laps.

"Echizen!" Momo called as he went – more like run – to his position.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

The rest of the schools were there already.

"Today, all of you will be playing against one another." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Why must all of us practice hard? Only Seigaku will be playing! I don't even like to play tennis and I already quit my team!" Akutsu complained.

"That's not true because if worst comes to worst, you will be replacements. And we need you to strengthen Seigaku as well." Ryuzaki-sensei replied completely ignoring Akutsu's complaints.

"Hm! Just make sure that I don't drink one of those damned Juice that guy makes!" Akutsu said irritated.

"I see not all of the members of the teams are here…" Inui said,

"I'll just make some adjustments…" Inui said as he scribbled continuously on his data notebook.

"Okay! For the warm up, all of you will be running 20 laps with 2 weights in each foot weighing 500g each which results to 1 kg on each foot plus your own weight. Then a training program which the Seigaku regulars might already know. Then practice matches with one 500g weight on each arm. No breaks after all are finished to improve your stamina. All who fail will drink my 'great energizer advance power up Inui Juice' and my 'special penal-tea deluxe'" Inui said holding up two distinct glasses with some weird colored liquid inside.

"Start!" Inui said.

All of them (including Inui himself) ran slowly.

"I'm surprised that there isn't any time limit!" Momo commented.

"Yeah! I expected there to be! But its better this way nya? We can reserve our energies for the practice matches later on!" Eiji said

"Oh! I forgot to mention! Time limit for each lap is… 48 seconds." Inui announced with a malicious glint in his… uhm… glasses.

"WHAT!?" all of them shouted (excluding Tezuka who was far ahead)

"So much for the reserve energy plan…" Eiji said.

"Remember the penal-tea." Fuji said as he passed them.

Momo and Eiji flashed back on the penal-tea…

They paled and…

"I'LL NEVER DRINK THAT NYA!!" Eiji screamed as he ran full speed along with Momo.

"Momo! Be kind to you senpai and don't surpass my speed!" Eiji complained.

"I'm sorry Kikumaru-senpai, but I don't want to die yet!" Momo shouted as he surpassed Eiji.

"This weight is killing me! I can't run any faster!" Taka said until someone handed him a racket.

"GREAT! THIS WEIGHT IS NOTHING!! BURNING! 20 LAPS?! NO PROBLEM! GET OUT OF MY WAY!! MOERUZE! BURNING!!" Taka shouted, surpassing all the other players followed by the person who gave him the racket.

"ECHIZEN!" Almost all those included shouted accusingly but no one shouted as loud as…

"OI ECHIZEN! THAT'S UNFAIR!!" Eiji whined once more.

All finished the laps…

All were dead tired…

And most were fortunate…

But some were not…

Aoi, Shishido, Choutarou, Kevin, Mizuki, Yanagizawa, Sengoku and Akazawa didn't make it and must suffer the consequence…

"Hey! Look on the bright side. At least you'll be able to rest." Ryoma told Kevin with a smirk and a hint of tease in his voice.

"Easy for you to say! This'll be the fourth time in just 2 days that I'll be drinking that thing!" Kevin shouted back.

"I know. And make that 5th 'cause you'll be drinking 2 of those things." Ryoma said as he went to one of the courts.

When the punishment has been executed, the bodies of the victims were placed beside the courts where the survivors continue their hell-like training.



"Now, you'll be hitting these balls towards the basket with the same color as the color of the line on the ball. You know the punishment." Inui said as he raised a glass with greenish-brown liquid.

Hanamura, Sakaki, Ryuzaki, Nanjiroh and Mr. Dan walked to their respective courts.

"Kouhei! You first!" Hanamura said.

"Atobe!" Sakaki said

"Kikumaru!" Ryuzaki said.

"Oi! Tachibana-kun! You first!" Nanjiroh said.

"Very nice to meet you, sir." Tachibana greeted as he bowed.

"No need to be like that! Let's start!" Nanjiroh said.

"Akutsu, you go first" Banji said pleasantly with his ever present smile.

"Keh, don't order me around!" Akutsu retorted but obliged nonetheless.

"Terry-san, you go first" Mr. Dan said with a pleasant smile.

"Blue!" Eiji shouted.

It was blue.

"As usual, Eiji's eyesight is superb" Fuji said.

"Green!" Eiji shouted.

"What? Are you sure? I think it's blue, Eiji." Inui said from behind Oishi.

"What!? Is it really?" Eiji said as he retreated his racket and looked at the ball as it stopped at his feet.

"GREEN!? IT'S GREEN!! INUI! YOU CHEATER!!" Eiji complained.

"You shouldn't be distracted… When you're tired, as I already stated at our previous practices, your judgment is also apparently affected. And now for your punishment" Inui replied then smiled sadistically while raising two cups of the punishment (one contains penal-tea and the other Inui Juice)

"Oi! Fuji! If I die, I want you to have my collection of toothpaste and Oishi! I want you to take care of Daigoro, my teddy bear (**A/N:** More like giant bear) and tell everyone I love them!" Eiji said in great desperation.

Eiji didn't want to but he had too…

All eyes on him…

Eiji dropped the glass then tried to run to the nearest water source but before he could even take at least 4 steps, he collapsed…

"Kawamura! You next!" Ryuzaki-sensei ordered.

"Inui! Help me with this! You'll train Oishi." She continued.

Oishi and Taka paled and…

"_I can't…" _Oishi thought.

"_Make a mistake!"_ Taka continued.

"_My life's on the line!"_ They thought together.

"Here, Taka-san. You're racket" Fuji said handing him the racket.



"Here's the first shot!" Inui and Ryuzaki-sensei said together.

"DORIAAAAA!! BURNING!! HORAAA!! AKA (red)!! AO (blue)!!" Taka was screaming like mad.

"Kuro (black)!" Oishi shouted.

Too bad…

"It's yellow…" Sumire said.

"It's green…" Inui said.

"EH!?" Taka and Oishi yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" They yelled as they fainted.

"Inui-senpai's juice is still… notorious…" Horio said in lack of words.

"This is one of those times that I think that I'm lucky not to be as good as Ryoma-kun…" Katsuo said.

"Me too…" Kachiro replied.

What happened to Eiji, Oishi and Taka ensured that Inui's juice was just as deadly as it was… maybe even more…

Kouhei couldn't move because of fear after seeing Kikumaru, Oishi and Taka 'die'. So naturally, he missed the rest of the shots that came to him.

After Kouhei, Youhei went next.

After Oishi and Taka, Ryoma and Fuji went next…

Ryoma hit all his shots successfully into the right basket because of his amazing eyesight (like Eiji's). All up until…

"Echizen!" Fuji shouted.

"What is it, Fuji-senpai!? I'm busy here!" Ryoma shouted in an irritated manner.

"Your cat is walking around the courts…" Fuji told him.

Ryoma missed his step and fell back…

"WHAT!? KARUPIN!?" Ryoma shouted then saw the ball coming for his face so he hit it with his racket to a random basket…

Only…

"Wrong color… It's white…" Inui announced as he smiled sadistically and handed Ryoma his Penal-tea…

Ryoma didn't even make an effort to stand up since he knew that he would be back down there after Inui's finished with him.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

The others as well, except for those who fainted in the first part of their training and Tezuka, also get to try out Inui's juice and well… died as well (except for Inui and Fuji)…

"MMMM Nya! Am I in heaven now? Nya! I didn't know heaven had tennis courts and all these corpses!" Eiji shouted.

"hmm? Fuji? You died too?"

"hehehe… Gomen, Eiji but you're not dead yet…" Fuji said to his teammate as he held a glass of you-know-what…

"AAAH! NYA! FUJI! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!" Eiji screamed as he backed away from Fuji.



"Hm? What's wrong? It's really good you know… I recommend it!" Fuji said as he smiled (**A/N:** isn't he always smiling? Again…) and drank from the glass.

"NO WAY!!" Eiji screamed as he fell flat on his back.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n: **I'm sorry for the late update!! Haha, anyways…

I probably won't be making this fic a yaoi one. Sorry for all those who're expecting it to be! As I said in my profile, the yaoi element just might over-power the – err – _US Tournament. _Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this decision!! There _were_ a lot of people who preferred it to be non-yaoi, though.

If it helps though, tell me if you'd like me to make a yaoi fic, but _definitely_ not this fic.

Anyways! Thanks for all those who reviewed this far and I'm sorry for short chapters and the long wait! I'll try to update sooner and I suppose that I _should be_ introducing the so-called antagonist – but there isn't really _anyone_ THAT bad in PoT now, is there?

Oh, right! I still have _no _idea on how I should get rid of Angela. Could you handle her sticking around for a bit until I find a way to kick her out of the scene? Haha! Anyways! Thanks again!

Unknownymous.Cyclone05


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: **Sorry for the late updates!! I especially want to apologize to Anonymous-san!! Gomen!! It's just that our classes has started and our Chemistry teacher got angry at us and didn't teach us anything and is giving us a quiz about whatever we had to discuss! :D

Gomen!!

Here it is then!! I only hope I don't disappoint anyone!! XD

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**Chapter 12**

People started to wake up after some hours…

"We'll have practice matches. All singles. No doubles. You'll play either your teammate or rival. The punishment is still the same only there will be an additional 20 laps and 1kg weight, courtesy of Tezuka." Inui added with his glasses flashing (**A/N:** Again!).

"WHAT!!" all of them except Fuji, Tezuka and Atobe – who pinched himself just so he could stop himself – shouted.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Momo shouted.

"Hmmm! Nya! We'll be long gone before we even get to play in the tournament!" Eiji shouted as he shook his head vigorously.

All of them were protesting all at the same time.

"If you don't want it like that…" Tezuka cut in. Silence took over.

Tezuka's eyes flashed.

"Then all those who don't agree will run 100 laps everyday and drink Inui's juice on the daily basis!" Tezuka shouted.

"Now, who disagrees with the punishment Inui proposed?" Tezuka asked, glasses glinting uncharacteristically.

No one dared to raise their hand.

Silence once more…

"Tell us who'll fight against who." Tezuka said to Inui – who was _a bit_ shaken up by 'Tezuka's glinting glasses' scene.

"Uh, of course… This is kinda long since all of you are here. I included myself to the line up as well. Now those who'll be fighting each other are…"

Inui looked at all the enthusiastic faces then resumed.

"Atobe Keigo vs Yukimura Seiichi"

"Hmmm? Ore-sama will be merciful…" Atobe said as he grinned smugly

Yukimura just smiled pleasantly.



"Kirihara Akaya vs Akutsu Jin"

"What!? I want to fight Echizen or Fuji!" Kirihara shouted as he pointed at Ryoma who was drinking a can of Ponta and at Fuji who was smiling and just smiling.

"You think I, Akutsu Jin, want to fight a loser like you!? I want to fight someone who's actually better than me like that brat. And I don't even like tennis damn it! Why do I have to join this damned training?" Akutsu shouted irritated as he glared at Kirihara.

"What was that!? I will make you regret what you said!" Kirihara shouted back

"Sorry, but Echizen's taken… Echizen Ryoma vs Tezuka Kunimitsu" Inui said.

"WHAT!!" Yuuta, Shinji, Kirihara and the others who wanted to fight Ryoma shouted.

"Wow! Nya! I want to watch Ochibi's match!" Eiji said as he tugged his doubles partner's shirt.

"Me too Eiji but…" Oishi trailed off.

"Kikumaru Eiji vs Hajime Mizuki"

"NANI!? (What!?) But I wanna watch Ochibi's match!" Eiji protested.

"Would you want to be the first one to try-?" Inui was cut when Eiji ran towards Mizuki and glomped him saying, "Let's have a good match, ne!? Mizuki-chan!?" as he laughed uneasily.

"What? Mizuki-chan? Don't call me that!" Mizuki shouted as he tried to brush Eiji off him.

"Poor Eiji…" Oishi thought sweat drop

"Eiji…" Fuji called.

"What is it, Fuji?" Eiji asked as he went near his friend.

Fuji opened his astonishing (**a/n: **gorgeous) blue eyes.

Eiji sweat drop…

"_It's scary when Fuji's like this…"_ Eiji thought.

Fuji smiled once more as he said in a dangerous tone, "You better not lose now alright?"

Eiji nodded as he sweat drop frantically.

"Ibu Shinji vs Fuji Yuuta"

"This is really unfair… I wanted to fight Echizen but their captain took my chance and now I have to fight Fuji's ototo. Why don't they just let me fight Echizen? Oh, I get it. They want me to remain a loser forever so that I will get kicked out of out team then my parents will be humiliated in my behalf then they'll disown me for being a loser then you guys will laugh at me and will make my life miserable un-…" Shinji's muttering was cut when…

"SHUT UP! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO FIGHT YOU TOO!? I WANT TO FIGHT ECHIZEN OR ANIKI!" Yuuta shouted angrily at Shinji.

"SHINJI!" Tachibana and Kamio shouted.

"YUUTA!" Akazawa, Mizuki and Syusuke shouted.

But someone's voice over powered theirs…

"FUJI YUUTA! IBU SHINJI! 20 LAPS!! NOW!!" Tezuka shouted dangerously.

Both then fell silent.

"Hmph! Why do I have to run laps? I'm not the one who started it and he was the only one screaming. Like I said, the world now is such an unfair place. First they steal my chance on defeating Echizen. Now, they make me run laps without any good reason whatsoever. Why did Seigaku's buchou do such a thing? Oh, I know… They really do want my life to be miserable. Maybe after this, they'll just make me run laps for the rest of my life and never play tennis again. And of course, if I can't play tennis again, I won't be able to get my revenge on Echizen and that would suck. (Ryoma mumbled at this point: "What makes him think he'll defeat me?") It's bad enough that I lost to him twice but now I won't be able to play tennis which is my-" Shinji kept on mumbling stupid things as he ran his laps along with Yuuta who paced down so he could be spared from Shinji's endless mumblings.

"Next is Fuji Syusuke vs Sanada Genichiro…"

No comment…

They just bowed at each other with Fuji saying "I'm looking forward to it." And Sanada replying, "Aa…"

"Kamio Akira vs Tachibana Kippei…"

"EH!? NANI!? I- I'M GOING A-AGAINST BU-BUCHOU!!" Kamio screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Akira…" Tachibana called in his normal voice.

"H-hai..?" Kamio replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm expecting a good game…" Tachibana said as he smiled at his team mate.

"Hai!" Kamio replied, now with a sense of dignity.

It's amazing how his mood quickly changes.

"Oishi Souichiro vs Oshitari Yuushi"

"Hope we'll have a good game" Oishi said as he extended his arm to shake Yuushi's.

"Likewise" Yuushi replied as he accepted Oishi's guesture

"Marui Bunta vs Choutarou Ohtori"

"Hmmm…" was the only response of Marui as he blew air into his bubble gum for the nth time that day.

"Uh…mmm…" was Choutarou's reply…

"Mukahi Gakuto vs Kaidoh Kouru"

"Ara? I'm fighting the scary guy?" Gakuto said.

Kaidoh just hissed until…

"Yosshhhi!! Kaidoh! Don't you dare lose to that guy! Win for your senpai!! I don't care if you have to put the pride of Seigaku on the line!!" Eiji started screaming as he put his arms around Kaidoh's neck (which was now strangling Kaidoh)

With Kaidoh's respectful attitude, of course, he won't be able to refuse his senpai…

"Fsssshhh" was his only reply and nodded, or at least he tried his best. It wasn't such an easy feat with Eiji practically hanging on his neck.

"Looks like you'll be fighting who I fought during camp! Heh! Better not lose now, ne, Mamushi?" Momo provoked.

"Ffssshhhh… I didn't ask for your opinion, baka!" Kaidoh retorted.

-let's leave that scene because they'll just be arguing and someone who wouldn't be able to stand their noise will eventually stop them-

"Kiyosumi Sengoku vs Takashi Kawamura"

'Ah- ano… Sengoku-san… gambatte ne?" Taka said nervously.

"Ah… sure Kawamura-san" Sengoku said as he held out a hand for Taka.

Taka took and shook it then…

"Hai, Taka-san. Your racket…" Momo said with a slight devious smile.

"DORIA!! BURNING!! LUCKY SENGOKU! GET READY!! MOERUZE!! BURNING!!" Taka (burning-mode) screamed as he swung his racket furiously.

"You're full of spirit ne, Kawamura-san?" Sengoku said casually as if it's normal for any normal human being to act that way when holding a racket. As he laughed at Taka though, the said guy almost clobbered his head. Luckily, Ryoma batted a ball (**a/n: **he seems to be doing that a lot lately) towards Taka's racket and it fell before it had hit Sengoku.

"Hahaha…" Sengoku laughed uneasily, "Lucky! Thanks Echizen!" he exclaimed. Ryoma just shrugged and walked away.

"Kevin Smith vs Jiroh Akutagawa"

"Hmmm…" was Jiroh's only response since he was once again asleep on the bench behind Inui.

"Eh? Hey, Ryoma, is he any good?" Kevin said as he motioned for Ryoma.

Ryoma was tying his shoe lace.

"Hmmm… Not as good as who I'm up against…" was all Ryoma said as he smirked at Kevin which looked like he was telling Kevin "mada mada dane" in his mind.

"Why can't you even answer my question clearly?" Kevin said but he gave up 'cause he was going to find out the answer for himself later on.

"Hmmm, Me vs Youhei Tanaka"

and so on…

(**a/n:** I didn't include all since if I do it'll take 100 years and it's still not finished with everyone's reaction and all…)

So then they began the fights…

All the rest were finished except for 3 pairs namely… Atobe vs Yukimura, Kamio vs Momo and Tezuka vs Ryoma.

"I can't believe those… er… six are still at it!" Aoi said.

"Nya, me too!! Well, maybe except for Ochibi and Tezuka and Yukimura-san and Atobe-san…" Eiji said.

Kamio and Momo were frantically shouting at each other as they were putting all their strength in their game…

Penalty forgotten (**a/n:** how the hell did they forget!?)…

"They've been playing for 3 hours now…" Horio said lazily but eyes were still at the match of their buchou and freshman.

"R-Y-O-M-A-SAMA!! GO!! FIGHT-O!! RYOMA-SAMA!!" Tomoka was still frantically shouting.

"Uhm, Tomo-chan… could you keep it down?" Sakuno requested her best friend politely.

"Eh!? What are you talking about, Sakuno? We need to cheer on Ryoma-sama!" and so her screeching continues.

"That's hurting my ear!" Gakuto whined as he watched Yukimura and their captain play a tie-break.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!" Momo shouted at Kamio as he hit the ball with his Jack Knife.

"NIETHER WOULD I!!" Kamio replied as he returned the shot.

"Uhm, didn't their match end an hour ago? Why are they still playing?" Shiba asked her senpai as she glanced at the two sophomores at the other court. (**a/n:** Shiba and Inoue were watching Ryoma's match)

"I guess they don't know that…" Inoue replied sweat drop

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Shiba asked.

"Would you give up this match just to tell them?" Inoue asked her knowingly.

"Ah, on second thought, they can wait…" Shiba said as she turned back to the game and started to crazily click her camera.

"Ryoma-kun is truly amazing! Eh! So is Tezuka-san!" Shiba said as she continues to click her camera, oblivious to the fact that there was a video camera in her bag.

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n:** Well, just a bit more before their _opponent_ shows up. Yep, that sounds like a much better term than 'bad guy'. Well, tell me if you wanna skip their training and just go on with the tournament. If you do, then I'll be cutting some part but if you don't, then let's continue with the juice attacks!

I wonder how I'd take Angela out of the scene?

They'd be going to Ryoma's _house_ for a while in the next chapter. Hmmm… Wonder who's there? Although only the Seigaku regulars would be present there and another four. :D

Let's see, does anyone here watch _real_ tennis? I mean the one in real life? Well, let's get the top players into the fic, shall we? XD anyways, sorry for my rant!

Suggestions are very much welcomed!!

Thank you for all those who reviewed! You made my day!! :D

Unknownymous.Cyclone05


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ok, so then… who won?

Ryoma won 7-6 and just because he got lucky that Tezuka's reflexes didn't react just like what happened with Tezuka's match with Fuji.

Kamio won 7-6 too because he and Momo refused to lose and Momo lost his footing in an attempt to hit the ball which was by the net and he was at the base line.

Yukimura won 7-6 because… well, he's good.

Kaidoh lost to Gakuto so now Eiji is hysterically shouting…

Ok so the punishments given… bodies were everywhere. They lay where their bodies could take them before they 'died'.

"Guess, I'm lucky that I came late…" a silver haired boy walked to the courts.

"Kojirou! You-" Aoi began but…

"Saeki-san! You're late! 50 laps!" Tezuka boomed.

"Eh?...err… hai… hai…" he replied as he discarded his tennis gear and fled top speed when he heard something about "Inui's Juice"

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

This was the second time in two days that he, Kunimitsu Tezuka, had to drink his teammate's invention…

His brain turned over for answers on how Fuji could say that Inui's juice was delicious…

"_Fuji has weird taste buds…" _was his conclusion to his question.

He nearly fainted after drinking Inui's something juice but fortunately restrained himself and managed to call it a day for them then.

Then he entered his room and just as he was about to conclude that he can rest for the rest of the day…

"Tezuka…" Sumire called from behind the door.

"Nanjiroh invited us to their house. Of course with the rest of the team or teams. Their waiting down the hall. Hurry up!" she called as she banged her hand to the door.

So much for resting…

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

"So why are they coming along again?" Ryoma asked his father as they drove towards their house.

"Because I invited them…" Nanjiroh replied without looking at his son.

"And why did you invite them?"

"It's not everyday that they can come to New York and stay in our house here…"



"Whatever…"

"What's wrong? You afraid they'll find out about your secret?" Nanjiroh teased.

"Aren't you?... wait! Is _he_ there?" Ryoma asked.

"Not really and he isn't… I think…"

"Hn…"

(**a/n:** they're in a different car. The rest of the Seigaku team is in the limousine they rode earlier.)

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

at the other car…

"Nya! What do you think Ochibi's house look like?" Eiji asked excitedly as he tugged his doubles partner's sleeves.

"Eh, I don't really know.." Oishi replied.

"Saa… why don't we just wait and see…" Fuji said with his trademark smile.

"wah! Are we there yet!?" Eiji and Momo asked.

"Baka, just wait!" Kaidoh indicated at Momo.

"Teme! What did you say ha Mamushi!?" Momo shouted at Kaidoh who glared at him and replied.

"I told you to shut up and wait!! Baka! Can't even understand something as clear as that!" Kaidoh retorted

"KAIDOH! MOMOSHIRO! 20 LAPS WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE HOTEL!" Tezuka shouted causing silence to reign on the previously deafening… err… car.

Then…

"We're here… I think…" Mr. Dan said with a smile quite similar to Fuji's.

"What do you mean I think?" Momo asked.

"Well, they did stop in front of that… err… 'house' over there…" Mr. Dan said as he motioned to get out of the car and open the door for them.

Silence…

"Uhm… I'm not sure… Is this really Echizen's house?" Oishi asked hesitantly as he gaped along with the others with him (except for Tezuka and Fuji)

"Ii data.." was all Inui said as he started to scribble on his ever-present data notebook like there was no tomorrow.

"Uso!! That's not a house! That's a mansion!" Momo shouted as he pointed at the 'house' if front of them.

Their looks read something like 'Echizen-owes-us-an-explanation-…-big-time!'

Ryoma then got of the car together with his father.



"Oi, E-Echizen!" Momo shouted.

"Ochibi!" Eiji seconded as they walked towards their kouhai.

"Nani yo, senpai?" Ryoma asked indifferently.

"Is this really your house!?" Momo asked Ryoma in awe.

"Uh! Ochibi's so lucky to get to live in such a place!" Eiji complained.

"uh, senpa-…"

"I didn't know Echizen's family was this rich…" Taka said.

"sen-…"

None were paying attention to Ryoma which caused veins to appear on the boy's forehead.

"SENPAI-TACHI!!" Ryoma finally snapped.

His senpais stopped their ranting and stared at him.

As soon as he got his team mates' attention, he announced…

"This house in front of us isn't ours!" Ryoma explained.

"EH!?"

"I knew that it was impossible that a house that big would be Echizen's house." Momo commented.

"Well, actually I'm kind of disappointed that this… mansion… isn't your house…" Eiji said looking a bit disappointed but recovering almost instantly.

"So!? Where's your house!? Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma sighed and replied…

"It's that one…" as he pointed at the even larger house opposite to the house they've mistaken earlier.

Everyone's jaws dropped (ahem…except their ever stoic captain, the ever smiling tensai and the Echizens of course)

In front of them was a huge black metal gate in the middle of two wide and seemingly thick light apricot walls. Inside the gates, a huge garden with a fountain in the middle can be seen and behind them was a mixture of shades of blue and white house. Big house to be exact. Above the walls of the gate were two security cameras and on the wall itself was a security lock with a communicator (?). Then on the other side of the wall, there was the name "ECHIZEN" written in a different language none of them could understand (it wasn't English nor was it Japanese but on the chute of the mail, was written a small writing in English which read "**Echizen**" so the postman could tell it was their house). Then Nanjiroh went over the lock and pressed a button. After he pressed the button, it instantly opened and appeared a screen with more buttons below it. He then placed his hands on the screen which seemingly scanned it and a small beep indicating that it had finished scanning his father's prints. Then an English word which read "ACCEPTED" appeared on the smaller screen above where his father just laid his hands on. After the word accepted appeared, the gates opened.



Nanjiroh walked inside followed by Ryoma who turned around to see the gaping faces of his team mates. He smirked then asked…

"Are you coming in or not?"

"Ah…uhn…" the other regulars (except Tezuka and Fuji) answered and followed the freshman inside their so-called 'house'. (**a/n:** more like mansion ne?)

**oOo Prince of Tennis oOo**

**a/n: **Hahaha!! I am EXTREMELY SORRY for that mistake in chapter 12!! , I guess I got too carried away and I forgot the line-up…:D

Should I change it, or let it be?

Anyways!!

Unknownymous.Cyclone05


End file.
